The Problem With Silver
by DaisyPhantom
Summary: The first step to finding a solution is admitting you have a problem. But it seems Silver's problems solve themselves when he looks to those who are truly in hell. SilverxGold, sequel to What Happened To Silver.
1. Prologue

It had been a year. A good 365 days the last time I saw him. The last time I held him. The last time I stared into those deep gray eyes. He was the only thing I had; the only thing that truly mattered to me. Yet, I let him slip away. Maybe my grip wasn't tight enough. Or maybe.. I just didn't want to upset him anymore.

I knew why he broke it off with me. I just.. didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to remember it. I didn't blame him for leaving me. But that didn't change the fact that it still hurt, and that I never got a chance to say goodbye. I always told him he deserved better, because I knew I would never be able to change. I believed that it was best for him to find happiness in someone else. But that didn't mean that it was best for _me_.

I went crazy- borderline insane trying to figure out what I was going to do with myself without him. I dyed my hair all kinds of colors: pink, blond, orange (right now it was red). I got a million different piercings in weird places, but they were mostly just on my face. I started self-mutilating, and that left burns and scars all over my wrists and neck. But I knew I had hit bottom when I called Crystal. She claimed that she was in love with me, so she always picked up the phone. We talked more and more each day, and eventually she came over. That's when the trouble started.

I bought a little house in Johto a few days after Gold left me. I kept to myself mostly. Didn't talk to neighbors or anything like that. When I told Crystal I was living all by myself, she got all her things and moved in with me.

I didn't try to stop her.

Hell, I was alone. Even though she's not someone I'd ideally pick as my first choice to live with, she was _someone _so I settled for her. After a while, she got comfortable, and so did I. I'd cook for her because most days I was too depressed to eat. She'd stay awake and talk to me when I couldn't sleep, even though she was dead tired. We slept in the same bed because I only had one, and I didn't like the idea of her sleeping on the floor.

All our Pokémon stayed in the backyard, and every now and then she'd go back with two or three bowls full of food to feed them. When she first came here, she told me how she had given up her life as a trainer to become a breeder. I told her it was a better reason than why I gave it up.

Hesitantly, she came up to me to give me a hug. I could hear her sobbing into my chest and murmuring my name 'Silver' over and over again. I didn't hug her back. I didn't do anything. I _couldn't_ do anything but just stand there as she let it all out. She knew why I had stopped training. It was because of Gold. She knew, even after a whole year, that I still loved him and not her.

So that made it worse. She wasn't crying for _my_ sake, she was crying for hers. Her and her unrequited love.

I didn't understand it. How could she be so jealous of someone who didn't even love me anymore? This is why I don't date girls. They're full of complex emotions and they always want something out of you that you're unable to give.

I was unable to love her.

And I was unable to move past him.

Every night I think back to that same fight we had; the fight that ruined everything. The fight that ruined out whole future together. I remember when we first met. I had a goal to become the strongest trainer. He had the same goal, but I took it more seriously than he did.

In other words, he was holding me back.

But what I failed to realize was that I was doing the same thing. I'd blow off training with him and make up some excuse that I had some other things to do. I didn't make enough time for him. I didn't give him as much attention as I used to. I had no idea why. If I knew that, we'd still be together by now. But day after day, week after week, month after month.. we just.. grew apart.

He used to threaten me, telling me he'd leave me and finish our journey by himself. I ignored it. Then the threats started getting heavier, saying that he'd leave with Lyra- but for real this time. That got me pissed, but I knew he was just talking shit. Still, it got under my skin so badly that I started yelling at him, cursing at him, and worse of all.. abusing him. Sometimes I force myself to think about it- the fear in his eyes as I pushed him against the wall. Call me sick, but I got so caught up in the moment that I actually enjoyed the sight of seeing how scared he was. Sometimes, I don't want to think about it. Was I bipolar? One minute I'm kissing him like crazy and the next I'm losing it, breaking things left and right. I'd always tell him I'd never do it again, and thank him so many times for putting up with me. But I never failed to shatter his trust.

Sometimes I try to make it easier on myself by saying that it was his fault. I had warned him- so many times- that it would be dangerous dating a guy like me. Hell, even Crystal warned him! In her own twisted little way, she was trying to help, but for her own reasons. The point is, he never gave in and found out the hard way. I know that's still no excuse for what I did, but it lifts a burden off my shoulders.. if only for a little while. I don't know why I put myself in that situation. Because it gets harder and harder for me to move on, and I can't take anymore of it.

Crystal's the only one I can talk to about these things. After a while, as we talked more and more later each night, I started to notice her expression: hurt, just like mine. I realized for a year now all I ever did was talk about Gold. It probably made her upset. But my doubts had been thrown away when she told me she seriously didn't mind. That was another thing about Crystal: She didn't seem to care about anything.

She never wore makeup anymore. Tank tops and shorts now replaced her frilly lace dresses. Her hair was always tied in a messy ponytail, and she'd go for days without showering. I guess to some guys it would seem as if she had let herself go, but to me, I'd never seen her so beautiful. She was a tomboy again, and it reminded me of when we were younger and had started our first adventure together. The fact that she was still here, living in my house- well, _our_ house now- still being my friend was amazing to me. Back when I was dating Gold, we used to fight every single day. Now our relationship was stronger than ever. She was my best friend. It was her, and no one else.

And if I could give her one thing out of this entire universe, it'd be my love. But I could never love her. We both knew that, so every so often I'd let her cry into my chest, murmuring my name 'Silver' over and over again to herself. And as usual, I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything but just stand there patiently, waiting for her to finish letting it all out.


	2. Unhappy Ending

"Silver.." Marina whispered, slowly creeping into their bedroom. The lights were dim, and she could hear Silver's light breathing, even though she didn't get a response from him. She could tell when he was asleep or not, due to the fact that he was such a heavy sleeper. "Silver?" she asked again, sliding into the bed beside him. "I know you're awake, Mr. Insomniac."

"What do you want?" came the muffled reply, as Silver's head was face down in several pillows.

Marina didn't say anything, staring at a wall. As the silence grew longer, Silver sat up, rubbing his head full of messy red hair. "Let me guess, you want to do something with me today, right?" Silver knew how predictable she could be.

Excited that he had guessed correctly, she nodded, pointing to her nose.

Silver glared at her for a while, and then plopped back down on the bed.

"Silver!" she anxiously pulled at one of the straps of his black tank top with both hands. "I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored!"

Silver growled loudly, signaling for her to stop. She got the message and let go abruptly.

"Take me somewhere.." she tried again. He eventually gave in.

"Fine, but I get to pick the place." Silver hopped off the bed and put on his favourite black hoodie. Marina followed suit, jumping up to go put on some sandals and tie her brown wavy hair into two ponytails.

"Where are we going?"

"The Pokémart."

"Boo!"

"Hey, princess!" he shot her an annoyed look. "You wanted to go somewhere! You don't get to be picky! I'm only going because I need new hair dye."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Marina raised her hand. "Can I choose the color for you?"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever," he grabbed the keys and held the door out for her, as she walked past him.

As they arrived at their destination, Silver and Marina got weird looks by customers as they strode into the shopping aisles.

"This is embarrassing.." Silver ducked his head lower, trying not to be noticed.

"No way! It's fun!"

"For who?"

"Oh stop complaining and push faster!" she screamed, putting her hands up in the air like it was a rollercoaster.

"You're way too old for me to be pushing you in a shopping cart like this, Marina."

"Ooh, you used my first name. Now I'm_ really _scared!" she mocked sarcastically.

He sighed. "You're an idiot."

"You think so? Just for that, I'll make you dye your hair green- Ow! Watch it!" Marina yelled as Silver pushed her into a shelf of cereal boxes.

"Oops."

"..Oops? I'm gonna kill you. That wasn't funny!" she lifted herself out of the cart and grabbed a cereal box; tearing it open and flinging the bits and pieces at his face. Silver, in one quick movement, snatched the box from her to hit her with it several times.

"Ouch! Don't blame me! You shoved me into that shelf on purpose!"

"You don't know that."

"_Yes_, I do! We've been friends for four years, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you _know_ me. I keep secrets from you all the time."

"Like what?"

"Like I use your toothbrush to brush Golbat's teeth every once in a while."

Marina clenched her fists. "I'm not gonna forgive you for that."

"Yeah, right," Silver grabbed the cart to turn around, and then realized that he couldn't move, finding himself face to face with someone he didn't expect to see here.

"Silver? What's wro.. Oh.." Marina took a step back, not knowing what to say.

No one said anything for a while.

"Am I.. Did I die and go to heaven..?" Silver wondered.

"You're alive, Silver," Marina put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. "And even if you did die, I don't think you'd be going to heaven."

"Then I'm dreaming.."

"You're awake, as well." She pinched him.

Ignoring the pain, Silver took a step towards the person he was looking at. The other person took a step back and ran in the other direction.

Not hesitating even a little bit, Silver ran after him. Turns out the other person made a full 360 and came back to the original spot where they were first standing, causing him to slip on the spilled cereal. Silver was there to catch him before he fell, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

The other person tried to wriggle free out of his grip, but failed.

"Gold, you know I'm never letting go of you. Not after I haven't seen you in a year."

"Silver.." Gold murmured. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm not going to harm you." He released his arms to look back into Gold's eyes, and smiled. "I missed you so much!"

"I.. Um.." Gold got flustered, forgetting how much he liked his smile, and forgetting how much it made his heart beat faster.

"Gold." Marina said bluntly. "Why don't you come over for dinner."

"I really shouldn't-"

"That wasn't a question. Let's go. We finally found you, so maybe Silver will stop acting so depressed. He hasn't smiled in a year. I couldn't even get him to smile, not once! And yet here you are, showing up out of nowhere and he's already in la-la land! Look, watch." She reached up to snap her fingers in Silver's face. He didn't notice, staring off into space somewhere. Marina tried waving a hand, but that didn't work either. She then turned her attention back to Gold.

"Gold, I hate you. Let's be clear. And the only reason why I'm saying this in front of Silver is because he's zoned out right now and can't hear me. But _you_ listen. He's been grieving over you for way too long, and frankly I'm sick of it. I tried to act happy, I tried to take your place, but it's not working. Because the only one who can take a place in his heart is you. So if you're going to stay, stay. But if you're going to leave, then leave correctly. Because I don't care if he yelled at you every night. Fact is, you probably deserved it. But right now he needs you, and he's always needed you. That's why I'm inviting you over, so he can smiled more often. But let's be clear: I _**hate **_you. Because I can already see the ending. And it's not gonna be a happy one."


	3. Broken

**Flashback**

**1-Year Ago**

Silver slowly creaked the door open to the room him and Gold were staying at in the Pokémon center, with a cup of steaming hot tea in his free hand. There, he found Gold lying in bed with the covers over him, feeling a bit under the weather.

"Gold, wake up. I have tea," he set it down on the table beside the bed.

Gold didn't respond, turning over on the other side of his body.

Silver made a face and started to walk away. "You could say thank you. I didn't _have_ to make that for you."

"Thank you," Gold said weakly, still not sitting up to even drink it.

"Feel better," Silver added, unconvincingly.

"You're rude.."

"I'm what?" he turned around slightly; making sure that he had heard him correctly. "I'm rude?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm rude because I brought you tea?"

"Yeah, no.. You act like I'm not even that sick or something."

"Um, acting like you're not sick would be me not bringing you any tea. But since you _are_ sick, I brought you tea. How is that being rude?" He started to raise his voice a little more. "I could _show_ you rude and I could beat the fuck out of you right now."

Gold didn't say anything, pulling the covers over his head.

"Hey, Gold, don't ignore me. Now _you're _the one being rude." Something took over Silver at that point, as he climbed on top of Gold with his fist raised, pulling the blanket back down. Gold saw his fist and panicked, shutting his eyes really tight.

"Tell me how sexy I am," he demanded, in a threatening voice. Gold was mute.

"Ethan!" he yelled again.

"You're really sexy, Silver.."

Deciding that was good enough, he got off of Gold and went to storm away. "You ungrateful little fuck," he cursed, slamming the door.

A couple seconds after he left, Gold started sobbing, pulling the covers back over his head.

He didn't come out of his room all day.

The next morning, however, he felt much better (health wise) and got out of bed, going into the kitchen to make something.

Silver, who had fallen asleep on the couch (twenty minutes ago, because of his insomnia) now woke up to the sound of loud noises. Little did he know that Gold was trying to be loud on purpose, so that he would wake up.

"Gold, what the hell are you doing?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes grumpily as he sat up.

Gold came out of the kitchen, smiling. "I made you tea!" loosing his balance a bit, he dropped the cup as it spilled all over Silver's shirt. Gold's hands flew to his mouth. "I am so sorry!"

Silver didn't move. Silver didn't even wince at the scalding pain of the hot liquid, as it dripped down his body. He just sat there, staring at Gold.

"Is this.. Is this payback for yesterday?" he finally asked, getting up.

"What? _No_! I didn't mean to, I just thought you'd like some tea.."

"Why would **I **need tea? You're the one who's sick! Do you think I'm fucking retarded?"

"No.." he replied in a small voice.

Silver threw the cup on the ground, as it shattered. "Do you see that?" he pointed to the pieces on the floor. "That's what we are: broken."

"And that's my fault? You get mad at me all the time for nothing! How is that supposed to make me feel? All I'm trying to do is be nice!"

"Trying, but not succeeding, obviously, since you piss me off every fucking day."

That was the last straw for Gold. "Do you even _want _me here? Cause I can leave and go somewhere with Lyra anytime-" his sentence never got to see the end, as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Silver standing over him, and figured he must have pushed him.

It was all a blur.

"I'm leaving. I'm really leaving you." Tears fell from Gold's eyes as he said this, slowly getting up to go pack his things. "And don't you try to stop me."

Silver was torn. He really didn't want Gold to leave, but at the same time there was nothing he could do. It only truly sank in when Gold came out a couple hours later with all his things packed in a bag. Silver, who was sitting on the couch with his head hung, looked up at Gold with guilty eyes.

"You're really not gonna try to stop me?" Gold wondered. When he said that, he didn't actually think Silver would stay seated.

"What good would that do? You're going to leave, no matter what."

"It would show me that you care."

"Well, then, I guess I don't care that much."

It was silent for a while.

"Silver.." Gold started. "I really loved you."

Sighing, Silver held his head in both his hands. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't be leaving me."

"Well, then, I guess I don't love you that much."

Silver stood up, angrier than before. "How can you even say that?"

"How could _you _even say _that_? I love you Silver, Bible, but this isn't working! I don't know what I want, but I know in my heart it's not you. You keep pushing and pulling me down.."

Silver hated to admit it, but Gold was right. But suddenly another thought crept into his mind. "Where are you going to go after this?"

"I don't know. Lyra's house, maybe?"

"I meant where are you going to go in terms of a new boyfriend."

"Why, so you can beat him up?"

Silver gave him a "you can't be serious" look, putting a hand on his hip.

"Yes, I'm being serious. I know how you can get sometimes." After being with him for so long, Gold could finally read all of Silver's facial expressions. And he was pretty good at it.

"I was just asking."

"Okay. Also, please don't go being mean to your next boyfriend." Gold stopped himself, thinking about it for a little while. "Actually, scratch that. Don't go being mean to Blue."

"What?" Silver couldn't believe it. "What makes you think I'd go back to Blue?"

"Well, isn't he the next best thing?" Gold asked innocently.

Silver sighed again. "He might be the next best thing, but he's not quite _**you**_. You're making this really hard, Gold."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." He went to go open the door, but Silver actually did try to stop him this time, grabbing Gold's arm.

"Wait. Before you go.."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that.. you're making a big mistake. Trust me. I'm not the kinda guy you wanna leave. You'll see."

_**Please**_** tell me you got the reference at the beginning where Silver brought Gold tea and then was all "Tell me I'm sexy!" (I doubt it. I'm probably the only person who watches that show.) I re-wrote it to fit his personality better, because the original person who said it was a girl. But instead, she used the word "pretty." (Maybe that's why that scene sucked so bad? o.o)**

**Also, "Bible" is a shorter way of saying "I swear to God" or "I'm serious."**


	4. Don't Touch Me

The room was quiet.

.._Too _quiet..

The only thing that could really be heard was Marina in the kitchen, fumbling around with pots and pans as she attempted to cook a decent meal. (Usually Silver was the one to cook, but Marina offered so she could give them some alone time to talk and catch up.) The only problem was that no one was talking. Gold was too nervous to. And Silver wouldn't have even known where to begin.

Gold looked around the room. The walls were painted black, and there were eerie skulls sitting on shelves and little rubber bats dangling from the ceiling. He almost jumped when he saw a realistic looking zombie mannequin in the corner.

"Y-you're house is scary.."

"Sorry," Silver lowered his head. "I bet you think I'm a freak for being into that kind of stuff." He noticed a jar of fake blood beside the spider web lamp on the table and quickly hid it beneath the couch. No need to freak him out even more.

"Um that's okay. In fact, your whole house is perfect for Halloween." Gold complimented, trying to ease the tension.

"It does have a certain gothic charm, doesn't it?" Marina added, talking from the kitchen.

Gold nodded. "You've always been the type of person to take a liking to 'darker' types of things like this."

Silver turned his head to stare at him. It took Gold a minute to notice, and when he did, he blushed a bright red. "Wh.. Why are you looking at me like that..?"

Silver didn't answer, moving in closer to him. "You've changed."

"Changed?"

"Yeah. You've grown into your face more. It's not as cute as I remember."

"Oh.. H-hey!" Gold quickly stood up from the couch. "That's not very nice!"

Silver stood up as well, a bit more intimidating. "You've gotten taller, too."

"Uh.. yeah.." Gold laughed nervously. "I guess I had a growth spurt."

"How tall are you?"

"Five six."

"Huh. Five six isn't something to sneeze at. You used to be five three."

"It's scary that you'd even remember that.." Gold sat back down.

"I guess I'm a scary person in general," Silver sat down as well, a little closer to Gold than he was before. Gold blushed again.

"Um.. do you mind scooting over a little.."

"Oh, sure," Silver moved even closer to him.

"I meant in the other direction!"

"Gold, let's face it. You still love me."

"Huh?" he got caught off guard by that statement.

"'Huh' nothing. You love me. Admit it."

"I do not!" he stood up to walk away, but Silver pulled him back down by his arm. "Ow! Silver, let me go."

"Never," was his reply, in an unusually calm voice. "Never again will I let you go. And I know you don't want me to, either."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not! Silver!"

"That's right, say it. Say my name again. Tell me you love me like you used to." Silver's voice was low and seductive- sounding. It was hard to argue that it didn't turn Gold on, especially with his face so red. But he was determined to put up a fight and push him away as best he could. He turned to look at Marina in the kitchen, who was watching the whole scene, and got the message.

"Dinner's ready," she called, un-enthusiastically.

"Not hungry," Silver got up and went to his room, shutting the door.

"Great," she scraped his food off his plate, dumping it into the trash. "Jeez, what a sore loser. Why'd you go and do that, Gold."

"Because! It's not what I wanted! I just got here, and I'm not ready to be-"

"Do you know what _I_ didn't want?" she went into the living room to face him, shaking a fake spider web off that got tangled on her leg.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I didn't want things to end up like this. Silver was never much of a happy person from the start, but at least I was there to cheer him up! Then he had to go and meet you and-"

"I've heard this story about a million times. I know what happens. But aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Who."

"Blue? He 'ruined' Silver's life before I did. So you can't just blame me. I wasn't the only one who took him away from you. And anyway, you've got him now. So I don't see why you're getting so upset."

"I don't 'have' him, because he still wants you! And do you see Blue anywhere around here? No! That's why I'm blaming you! Plus, you and him- from what he's told me- had something deeper than his and Blue's relationship. So you're in no way off the hook."

"Whatever. I'm going home."

"Oh no you're not. Don't run away. You're spending the night- in Silver's room."

"Eh? You can't do that!"

She laughed. "Watch me." Marina banged on his door. "Hey, Silver! It's a bit late for Gold to be going home on his own, right? I'll let him sleep with you tonight, while I crash on the couch."

"Marina, that's super unnecessary," Gold argued. "Why can't I just stay on the couch if I'm being forced to sleep here, anyway?"

"Because that's to no advantage of Silver's if you're all the way out here and he's in there."

"Didn't you used to want to get rid of me? Why are you helping so much if you hate me?"

"Because I don't hate _him_. I do anything for him. And that means giving up a few things in the process. And even though I don't like you one bit, I want to see him happy, bottom line. So far you're the only one who's done it."

"But Marina.. You make him happy, too."

"But not the way I'd like to. I'm always the girl _friend_, never the girlfriend."

At a loss of what to do, Gold patted Marina's shoulder for comfort. She elbowed him in the chest.

"Don't touch me."

**Oh my God I almost uploaded this chapter into the other story What Happened To Silver o.O It's an easy mistake, but still..**


	5. Shame On Me

Silver opened the door slowly and stepped out. "Is he really staying the night here tonight?"

"Absolutely. If you want. Because he has no say in the matter. Right, Gold?" Marina shot him the fakest smile ever. Gold just frowned.

"Of course I want him to! It's like you don't even know me at all!" Silver grabbed Gold's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, shutting the door in Marina's face. She brushed it off, getting an extra blanket from the closet and lying down on the couch.

Gold sat on the edge of Silver's bed, looking down in his lap. "Um."

"Gold, if you're really that uncomfortable, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Mmm.." Gold shook his head quickly from side to side. "That's okay. I'd feel bad knowing you'd be resting on the cold hard ground."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "It's a warm and fuzzy carpet. Add a pillow and a blanket, and I'm set." He grabbed a few pillows and threw them on the ground, but just as he was about to lie down, Gold grabbed his arm suddenly.

Turning his head, Silver looked at him, as Gold blushed ever so lightly. Not being able to resist the cute face he was making at the moment, Silver leaned in to kiss him roughly. Gold didn't kiss back for a while, but decided to finally give in, wrapping his arms around Silver's neck. He felt Silver's strong arms lift him up and carry him to the bathroom and onto the countertop, knocking over shampoo bottles and tubes of toothpaste out of the way.

"Silver, wait." Gold put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"What?" Silver yelled, impatient as always.

"I can't do this. Not again.." he jumped off the counter to walk back in the bedroom. Out of frustration, Silver banged his head against the door. _'I was _so_ close! Ugh!'_ He went back in the room to stand in front of Gold. "Why the hell did you lead me on like that?"

"Because I just got caught up in the moment, okay! You kissed me, so what else was I supposed to do? You shouldn't have kissed me like that in the first place!"

"Oh," Silver stood up. "Shame on me that I would want to kiss the person I love."

"Shame on _me_ for almost getting swept away by you again.."

No one said anything, as they both just stared at each other.

"Do you really not like me anymore?" Silver almost didn't ask. He figured the answer would hurt him too much.

"Yes," Gold didn't even have to think twice about his answer.

Groaning, Silver threw his head back. "But whyyyy?"

Gold shrugged.

"But look at me!" he leaned in super close to Gold and pointed at his own face. "You think I'm hot, right?"

Gold's face turned red. "Oh no, not again." He tried his best not to look Silver in the face, but his attempts failed, finding Silver's deep red too-bright-to-be-natural hair distracting, noting that it matched his pale complexion perfectly. He also found his piercings rather distracting too, especially his angel bites, which reflected against the lights of the room.

"Just answer it!"

He shook his head, looking away.

Annoyed, Silver backed him up against the wall, taking his shirt off. Once he caught sight of his ex-boyfriend's bare chest, a trail of red blood came oozing down Gold's nose.

Silver smirked, deciding to take advantage of his weakness and whisper seductively into his ear. "Gold, just admit that you still have feelings for me. I've noticed you stealing glances at me all night. No matter what you say, and no matter how much you deny it, actions speak louder than words."

"Silver.." Gold said in a helpless voice, tearing up and wiping the blood from his nose. "I don't _want _to love you."

"But you do."

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. Silver pulled him closer, stroking his hair. "I wanna be with you. Forever. So go back out with me again."

"No," came Gold's reply.

' A vain throbbed in Silver's head, not expecting that sudden flat-out rejection. "WHY NOT?"

Gold yawned, moving away from Silver and climbing into his bed. "I'm tired."

"You're.. _tired_? That's why you won't go out with me?"

"Noo.. I meant I'm tired right now."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Marina gawked as she poured Silver some coffee into his cup.<p>

"Yeah. He fell asleep on me before he could even give me an answer," he drank some of it, then made a face when he realized it was too hot.

"Silver, are you retarded? I just made that coffee, so it's not gonna be safe to drink all the way."

"And you're just telling me that now? Besides.. Gold likes the faces I make when my coffee's too hot."

"Well I'm not Gold, sadly, so stop comparing me to him." Groaning, she got up to go use the phone.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go make a phone call. Seems to me like Gold is playing hard-to-get. And since I love a challenge, I'm not gonna back down from this one."

Silver just stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you!"

She turned around and smiled. "It does now."


	6. Too Much Attention

There was a tiny little ear-splitting scream that came from the inside of Silver and Marina's bedroom. Jumping out of his seat, Silver opened the door to see what was wrong.

"Gold! Are you okay?"

"How did I get here?" he sat up with the blanket over him, practically hyperventilating.

"What? You.. stayed the night last night."

"I did? At your house?" Gold was wide eyed as he took in his surroundings.

Silver nodded, laughing a little. "You always used to do that back when we were dating. You'd fall asleep in the middle of the grass, and I'd have to carry you all the way to the nearest Pokémon Center. Then you'd wake up and say 'How did I get here?' in that same cute little voice you did just now. Falling asleep in one place and waking up in another is a scary thing, especially for a 16-year-old boy. I couldn't blame you for panicking the way you did."

"Well I'm 17 now."

"Yeah, and you're _still _doing it!" he shook his head, lifting Gold out of bed and into his arms, walking into the kitchen.

"I have legs, you know."

"I know," Silver grinned. "I just like holding you."

Gold's heart started beating faster when he said that, and Silver noticed since both their bodies were so close to one another's.

"Don't be ridiculous. Put me down."

Silver obeyed, setting him down gently on the floor. Not yet having regained all his balance, Gold gripped onto Silver's shirt so he wouldn't fall.

"Jeez, you're so adorable, sometimes I can't even stand it." Silver said that on purpose, mainly because he wanted to make Gold's heart beat even more. It worked, as Gold looked down on the ground, blushing bright pink.

Silver removed Gold's hands and grabbed a few pots from the cabinet. "Are you hungry? It's way past noon, but I thought I'd make us some breakfast anyway."

"Not hungry," Gold turned away.

Frowning, Silver tried to think of something else he could say to drive Gold crazy. "Okay, well, since Crystal's not home, why don't you give me a blow job, then? Just to pass the time."

Gold's hands flew to his mouth, thankful that his back was turned to Silver so that he wouldn't see his reaction. Wiping the blood from his nose, he turned around to face him and give him an answer. "No, thanks. I'm going to have to politely turn down your offer. Besides, your dick is too big for me to fit in my mouth."

Silver put the pots in his hands down on the sink. "How is _that_ turning me down politely? It's a bit blunt, if you ask me."

"It's a compliment," Gold corrected, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I.. guess.. so.."

"I'll suck your dick for you!" said an all too familiar voice.

Both Gold and Silver turned their heads to see Blue, standing in the middle of the doorway, along with Marina. He ran up to give Silver a hug, but Silver couldn't hug back because his confusion prevented him from it. He didn't even try to push him away.

"Blue.. what.. are you _doing_ here in my house?" Silver managed to ask.

"Surprise," Marina smiled as she hung her coat up on a rack. She went to go stand by Gold, who was watching Blue hug Silver restlessly. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. If you weren't already up and out of bed, I'd say you're in for a rude awakening."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so let me get this straight," Silver tried to make sense of things as he paced around the bedroom (something he often did when he got stressed) as Marina sat on the bed and watched him. "You invited Blue to move all the way out here to Johto to live with us?"<p>

"Hey," she shrugged, "it couldn't hurt. He was down. Besides, he was getting pretty bored in Kanto. It's not permanent, just a vacation."

"So basically, when you look at it, everyone in this house right now is in love with me." He raised his eyebrows, while putting his hands on his hips.

"Mmm.." Marina thought about it, and then nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

"But why would _you_ want that? That doesn't help you out very much anymore than it helps me."

"I told you I love a challenge. I see those boys as my competition."

Silver stopped pacing almost immediately. "You know you have the disadvantage because you're a girl, right?"

Pausing to think about that, she cringed. "It doesn't matter," she lied. "I'm trying to think about you here. I'm trying to put you first."

"And how are you putting me first by adding Blue into the mix?"

"Because. Gold's not biting on any of the lines you're throwing out at him. Hell, he's not even nibbling! In fact, he's swimming away faster than a Remoraid trying to catch up to a Mantine-"

"Okay, I get it! I got it! We should just be friends.." Silver slumped down against the wall. Marina got up and sat in front of him.

"_No_, that's not what I'm saying. What do fishermen do when the fish aren't biting?"

Silver had to rack his brain for the answer. Him and his dad didn't have the best relationship, so they never did any father-and-son bonding, like taking fishing trips or camping. One of the reasons why Silver didn't own any water Pokémon (besides Feraligatr) was because he was bad at using rods since nobody was around to teach him how to use one.

"Hello?" Marina snapped a finger in his face. "Earth to Silver!"

Silver shook his head as his thoughts were interrupted by the loud, impatient cries of Marina. "What?"

"You never answered my question! What do they do?"

"Oh.. Uh.. Go to a different lake?" he guessed.

"Bingo. I brought Blue here simply to make Gold jealous. If he sees how much Blue's all over you, he'll start to come to terms with his feelings and finally want you back. Which is good news for you. So do me a favor (er.. well.. not _me_ a favor, but _yourself_ a favor..) and pretend to like Blue for a couple of days. Just until Gold wants you back again.

"Also, stop dying your hair so much. It's going to fall out."

"Um..?" Silver looked up at his saturated cherry red hair that fell from the corner of his face. "How could you even tell I dyed it again? It's not that much different that yesterday."

"Because it's bright, but a deeper red than your usual red."

Silver blinked. "It's creepy that you'd even notice that."

"Well," she sighed. "I guess I pay way too much attention."

**You guys better leave me a REALLY long review since I mentioned the word "dick" xD haha. Just kidding. I just said that to make everything less awkward. I was feeling a bit bold when I wrote that blow job thing. o.O You're probably like "Ohh, so **_**that's **_**what Gold and Silver do in their spare time!" Ha. Haha. **


	7. No Choice

"Gold!" Blue waved at him. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He walked up to him to pat his head. "You sure have gotten taller."

"Yeahhh.." Gold averted his eyes so as to not meet his face. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. Excuse me," he moved his hand away and started for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Blue called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I just came to stay the night."

"Oh? Stay a bit longer!"

"Why should I? How long are you staying?"

"A couple weeks," Blue pointed to his suitcases in the corner. "You should stay, too!"

Gold considered this. "I'd have to run it by Brendan first."

"I already did."

Blue and Gold turned their heads to see Silver and Marina leaning up against the wall with their arms folded.

"Silver!" Blue ran up to hug him again. Silver didn't push him away like he wanted to. Because it was all part of the "plan."

"Eh? Marina, Silver, how long have you been standing there? And how did you get Brendan's number? And how did you know that I was living with him?"

"I got it out of that cheap-ass Pokégear you've had since forever ago." Marina answered, straight forward as ever. "I told him that you never wanted to see him again, and that you wanted to move out as soon as today. So he packed your things in a bag and by the time I arrived at your front door, they were already thrown out into the lawn. Boy, was he pissed." She laughed.

Gold looked incredibly hurt. "No! Why would you do that? Now I have no place to live! I've gotta tell him that it was all one big misunderstanding!" Gold turned around to run for the door, but Silver stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist.

"Is he really that important to you?" Silver's words cut like knives, as Gold struggled to answer his question.

"Um.. um.."

"Do you like him?"

"Uh.."

Marina burst into laughter. "A-HA! So he really _did_ have a thing for Ruby after all that time! Oh shit. Silver, you should have seen that one coming! No wonder you were so crazy jealous back then!"

"Hey, who's Brendan, or Ruby, or whatever his name is.." Blue wanted to know.

"Some trainer Lyra and Gold met at the Game Corner wanting us to help him find his girlfriend. Apparently, he had the biggest crush on Gold. Right, Gold? I bet you guys had hot, passionate sex every single night." Marina giggled.

No one said anything for a while.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marina's mouth went wide. "I was only joking! Don't tell me I'm _right_?"

Gold turned away shamefully. "We've done it.. once or twice.."

Silver could feel the blood in his body boil as he let go of Gold's wrist and ran for the door.

"Silver, wait!" Marina grabbed his hand, but he shook it off. "I know what you're about to go do! Don't go beating Ruby up, okay? You always do this! You always act on your emotions before you think things through! Then you end up doing something you regret-"

"Bite me!" Silver snapped, his temper flaring. "If I'm _this_ pissed off, don't you think the first person that I'd take it out on is Ruby?"

Marina stood on her tippy toes to whisper urgently in his ear. "But if you show Gold that you care about them having sex, even a little bit, our whole strategy is ruined."

"Crystal.." Silver took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I don't want to get Gold back this way. It feels like I'm cheating. Plus, it's no fair to Blue."

She took a step back. "You.. you don't like my plan?"

He bent down to look at her. "It was a great plan a few minutes ago.. But I almost lost it just now. I can't pretend to like Blue, not when I feel so strongly about Gold."

"Blue's in on it. So you don't have to worry about being 'un-fair' to him. And you won't have to keep up the act for long, I promise."

Silver stood all the way up and sighed, speaking louder now. "Was he pretty good in bed?"

"Eh?" Gold's face blushed. "Um.. I guess so.."

Silver fake smiled. "Good. Well then I'm glad he could satisfy you while I was out of your life." He tried to not sound so sarcastic, but it came out that way regardless. He then turned to his other ex boyfriend. "Come on, Blue. I'll help you un-pack your things."

Blue lit up, running over to stand beside him and cling to his arm. Silver and Marina looked over at Gold, and noticed a flicker of anger show up on his face. Silver smirked and gave Blue a peck on the cheek, taking advantage of the fact that Gold was still watching.

"Hey, Gold," Marina slipped beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Wanna move in with us? Since you have nowhere else to go."

Gold nodded, still looking mad and keeping an eye on Blue and Silver.

'_Ha, You're cute. As if you really had a choice,'_ Silver thought.


	8. Kinda Twisted Part 1

The sleeping arrangement set up for later that evening was rather uncomfortable. To be fair, Silver slept on the couch, while Gold, Marina, and Blue slept in his bed. It was crowded, as Blue kept on kicking Marina in his sleep, and as Marina kept tossing and turning, making Gold roll off the bed several times. After the 3rd time, he couldn't take it anymore, walking into the living room.

"So you finally gave up, huh?"

"Wahh!" Gold jumped back at the sound of Silver's voice. "You startled me!"

"Yeah?" he sat up and put his glasses on, now being able to see Gold's face clearly in the darkness. "I heard you fall a few times. I figured it must have been you."

"Huh." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what made you think that?"

"Because you're clumsy."

Gold blushed and looked away. "Am not!"

Silver smiled. "Are too." He almost got up, but then caught himself, realizing that would go against the plan. So he decided to play some mind tricks. He was good at that anyway. "If you want, I could take your place. I kind of wanted to sleep next to Blue, anyway."

Gold didn't say anything, shaking his head.

"Is that a no you don't want me to go or a no you don't want me to stay?"

Gold shook his head again.

Silver sat up more, leaning against the edge of the couch. "Gold. I'm going to give you one last chance. If you want me. Come and get me."

Gold turned to look at him now, and all the previous feelings he had for the older boy quickly came rushing back.

Silver was good at this.

Running over to him, Gold wasted no time jumping into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him with delight.

_'Heh'_, Silver thought. _'This was easy. A little _too_ easy.. Wait a minute! Fuck! I'm going to be in a bad mood in the morning.'_

Silver woke up from his dream, sitting up cautiously and rubbing his eyes. His anger caught up with him, growling and punching the closest thing to him.. But it just so happened to be Blue's face.

"Ow! Silverrr!" Blue moaned, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell were you doing so close to me? Watching me sleep?" Silver threw the blanket on him and got up. Blue slowly removed the blanket off his head, looking a bit apologetic.

"But.. but.. you're so beautiful when you sleep.."

"Do you want to get punched again?" he yelled, then noticed Marina and Gold sitting on the floor watching TV, eating bowls of oatmeal. Marina turned her head slightly to look at him, and smiled.

"Oy, Silver. Do you know that you talk in your sleep.?"

"Hmm?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

Marina tried her best to imitate his voice. "If. You. Want. Me. Come. And. Get. Me."

His face remained calm, even though he was absolutely furious on the inside. "I didn't happen to mention any names, did I?"

"No," she answered, her mouth full of oatmeal. "Why, were you dreaming about somebody?"

Gold's ears perked up, tuning out the TV to wait for Silver's response.

He never answered, walking into his room and shutting the door. Inside, he was hyperventilating, clutching his chest with his hand and leaning against the wall, sinking lower to the floor. He buried his face in his knees, and then scrambled to the nearest drawer to pull out a lighter, flicking it several times before a flame showed up.

Marina, still in the living room, put down her bowl of breakfast, wondering what Silver could be doing in there. It finally clicked, and she jumped to her feet, rushing to open the door. She pulled on the doorknob several times, but it was locked. "Damn it, Silver! Open the door!" she cried in panic, banging her fists against the white-painted wood.

"Marina?" Blue looked over, watching her hands collide with the door in a frenzy. He got up to hold her back and drag her away.

"Blue! Get off of me!"

"What are you doing? Leave Silver alone, he probably wants some privacy!"

She kicked him in his leg. "Stupid! You don't know what he's doing in there! He only tells me!" She ran to the refrigerator and opened the freezer part, but she didn't find what she was looking for. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have teased him like that.."

Gold stood up now, more alert. "What's going on?"

"Blue! Gold! Go get some ice at the Pokémart!"

Blue and Gold looked back at each other and frowned. "With _him_?"

"Now!" she screamed, throwing a tantrum.

"Fine, fine. But I'm still in my PJs, it'll look silly." Blue walked out with Gold, as he locked the door behind them.

Sighing a relief that she finally got rid of them, she looked into the knife drawer and grabbed the sharpest one she could find. Stepping up to the edge of Silver's door, she got on her knees and slipped the knife under it.

"Hey. I got you something even better. The handle's twisted up a little bit, but other than that it works just fine."

**(Marina thinks she's helping, but she's not. Silver doesn't want anyone to know he self-mutilates, and Marina's the only one that knows. That's why she's doing her best to keep it a secret. Another thing, she tried to get rid of Blue and Gold on purpose earlier. Just in case you didn't catch that. This chapter is a bit tricky to follow.)**


	9. Kinda Twisted Part 2

**I'm giving the story away. (Something my favourite mangaka always says to warn people before she gives out a spoiler.) This chapter is painfully boring in the beginning and very shocking at the end. I apologize for the horrible imbalance. Please try to ignore it. **

"You know, Gold.." Blue started, facing the front door of their house, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Something doesn't feel right.."

"Well, it's true that it doesn't make any sense why she would tell us to get some ice out of nowhere.." Gold admitted, bending down to tie his shoelace when he noticed it was untied.

"Exactly. I'm going back in. Besides, if she really needed ice that badly, she could go get it herself." He opened the door back up and stepped inside. Gold followed.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Gold gazed around the empty house.

Blue opened the freezer and found trays of ice cubes stacked neatly on top of one another. "We already have ice. I swear something strange is going on."

"I doubt it," Gold sat back down on the ground to finish his TV program. "Marina's always been an odd ball."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Blue sat down next to him on the floor. "Maybe it was nothing."

Just then, the door to the backyard slammed, and out came Marina with a few stains of dirt on her hands and face. "Hey guys!" she waved.

"Hi.." Blue looked skeptical. "Why are you so dirty? And what exactly were you back there doing?"

"I was.. uh.. washing the Pokémon. Speaking of which, Blue, hand me your Pokéballs. You too, Gold. I almost forgot about yours."

"Mine are at home." Both Blue and Gold seemed to say at the same time.

"Eh? Both of you? But I thought Ruby moved all your stuff out?"

Gold shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on then, Blue. Let's go get yours." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the door.

"What for, Marina? It's not like I'm going to be doing any battling! And wash your hands."

"Don't tell me what to do. Pokémon aren't _just_ for battling. I doubt you'd know anything about that though, Mr. Gym Leader. I bet you think that's the only reason they exist. I bet you just keep them in their Pokéballs all day long without giving it a second thought."

"Do not!" Blue argued, as they made their way out.

"Uh.." Gold looked around. "I guess I should go call Brendan, now." He reached into his pocket, but his Pokégear wasn't there. "Huh? Oh.. Marina said she had it. Maybe it's in her room." He went to open the door and accidentally stepped on a knife with a crooked handle. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up, woundering where it came from.

Growing suspicious, he searched all around the room for Silver, but he was nowhere to be found. He gave up and forgot all about him once he saw his 'gear lying on a small table. He felt scared to pick it up as it lay next to a spider he couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Deciding it was fake, he grabbed his phone and dialed up Ruby.

"Hey Brendan, It's Gold. Wait- Don't hang up! Please hear me out. I know you're mad at me, but I want to see you."

Inside the bathroom, Silver pressed his ear up against the door to hear his conversation better, as he sat on his knees on the floor.

"Yeah," Gold continued. "Right now would be great. I'll see you in a few. Oh, and Brendan? Thanks for being so sweet and understanding. I've always loved that about you." He hung up and left Silver's room to go see Ruby, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was around nighttime when Gold got back. He could hear several Kricketune chirping in the distance, as he looked up at the starry sky. As he walked in, he half- expected to see Silver waiting for him on the couch with his glasses on reading a book or something, but all he found was the open space. He at least thought Blue and Marina would have beaten him back.<p>

Sighing, he placed his Pokéballs on the kitchen counter and turned on the lights. It was too scary a house to be by himself in the dark. He let out a tiny yawn, sleepily.

"It's getting late. I should go get ready for bed." Opening the door back to Silver's room, he went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. Once he was done brushing his teeth, he grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with water. As he glanced around, he realized that the soap was missing. Assuming it would be in the soap holder on the wall of the shower, he pulled back the curtain and jumped back, letting out a scream. He found Silver naked in the bathtub lying down, his whole body under water.

It took Gold a minute to realize what was happening. When it clicked, he panicked.

"Silver!" he shouted, reaching in to grab him out from under the water. He shook him a few times to get him to breathe again. "Silver! Silver, wake up, _please_!" Gold started crying. He didn't want Silver to die. Ever. Especially not in a bathtub.

Silver blinked a few times and started coughing, sitting up right and pushing his wet hair out of his face. When he saw Gold, he decided to play dumb.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Shut up, Silver! This isn't funny!" Gold got mad, splashing some water in his face. "You know exactly where you are! You did this on purpose!"

Silver's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you let me die? Nobody asked you to save me."

"Why would you want to die?"

Silver looked away, not wanting to answer him.

"Silver!" Gold pleaded, tears falling down his face. Silver looked back at him, realizing that he was crying.

"I thought you didn't care about me."

"I _do_ care about you!"

"But you don't want to. It's even worse if you don't want to."

"Silver," Gold grabbed his hand and held it into his. "I want to now."

Silver pulled his hand away. "You're just saying that now because you're scared. You'd say anything to get me not to kill myself, right?"

"No, that's not true-!"

"Save it. I know you went to go see Ruby just now. How can you lie and say you care about me when you go and do that."

Gold looked puzzled. "How did you-"

"I heard you on the phone."

He thought about it and realized Silver might have been listening in on him in the bathroom the entire time. To Silver, it might have looked as if Gold had gone to see Ruby for other things, like sex. He had to fix this and straighten things out.

"Silver, you don't understand, I was just going to get my Poké-"

"Gold, don't you think you've lied to me enough?" Silver's voice was low, but angry. "I can't pretend I'm not jealous. I hate the thought of having some other guy sleep with you."

Gold looked away, not being able to stand the sight of Silver's hurt expression.

"Look at me." He gripped Gold's shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes, "I love you, so be with me. I love you, so don't see anyone else. I love you, so love me back. " Silver was very straight forward, not playing around this time with his usual sarcasm.

Gold sat up against the wall, shaking out of Silver's grip. "Fine."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'm not proud of you, though. I can't believe you'd go through all this just to get me back. You scared me half to death." Gold walked out and shut the door.

Silver smirked to himself and sank lower into the bathtub. "Welcome to my world. It's kind of twisted.."


	10. I See Scars

**I'm giving some of the story away. There's another argument scene. (As to be expected from me..)**

"Silver!" Blue whined from the living room the next morning. "That coffee smells disgusting."

"So do you."

"Hey!" he rose up from the couch to go into the kitchen. "That wasn't very nice."

"Listen, Blue," Silver turned around sharply. "If you don't like it, then you don't have to drink it."

"Well then make me something elseee!" He whined again, resting his head on Silver's shoulder.

Gold, who was standing right beside Silver making eggs, tried his best to ignore the two. Blue was like a needy little kid, and Silver was like the mature adult. Had Blue always acted that way? And since when had Silver grown so patient with Blue? Now Gold couldn't ignore it any longer, watching as Silver poured Blue a glass of orange juice. He did a big "Yay!" and gave Silver a hug before running off to go sit beside Marina to finish their board game.

"Isn't Blue older than you?"

"Yeah, by a couple of years. He sure doesn't act like it, though."

"Hmm.." Gold tried to get his mind off it, deciding to ask for something he didn't really need. "Could you reach up there on the shelf for me please and grab the salt?" he asked, loving when Silver helped him out with those types of things. He didn't know why, but Gold was always sort of attracted to taller people. Silver really didn't have to "reach" up to grab anything. It was always just right there in front of him.

Gold looked up and noticed some cuts on Silver's arm, and his hand flew to his mouth.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gold couldn't speak, pointing to his scars. Silver looked at where he was pointing, and frowned.

"I'm suicidal. In case you missed it."

"Silver! This is no time to act all sarcastic!"

"I'm being serious," he took a sip of his coffee and frowned again as the cup made a tiny _ding!_ sound when it hit his piercings. "Didn't you see those last night, anyway?"

"Noo.."

"Heh. Probably too busy freaking out and crying over me," he chuckled a bit.

Gold slapped him on the arm, but Silver didn't seem phased by it.

"You're cute when you try to fight back."

"This isn't funny, Silver! This is serious!"

"Well this is how I deal with my stress, through humor. I have such a bleak mind. So don't ruin it for me if I _actually_ want to laugh every now and then," he moved some hair out of his face, which was now a subtle auburny shade with hints of both brown and orange.

Gold's head lowered. "I'm sorry. I've been away from you for over a year now, so I guess there's some things I still don't know about you."

"Uh huh. Hey, by the way, I was serious about that blow job I asked you for the other day."

Gold's body stiffened. "Silver, y-you're sick.."

"No.." he hopped on the counter to sit on it. "Just really horny."

"Then why don't you give _me_ one, then?"

"Because I have a superiority complex and I am NOT about to get on my knees."

"Oh, but it's okay for _me_ to get on _mine_?"

"Yup. Because I own you."

Gold blushed. "S-stop playing. Seriously, you're saying that with too calm a voice."

"Like I said, I'm being serious." He leaned back, banging the back of his head against a cabinet on purpose. "Sometimes I wish I liked girls. They're much easier. No playing hard to get, no messing around by arguing or beating around the bush. They'd just let me have their way with them and do whatever I say."

Gold scrapped some eggs in a plate. "You're leaving me for a girl?"

"Absolutely not. Girls are disgusting."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm horny!" Silver jumped off the counter and slammed his coffee down. "That's what I've been saying for the past five minutes! What part of that do you not get?"

Gold drew in a deep breath. "Don't raise your voice at me, Silver."

"Gold, shut the fuck up! I'll raise my voice at you anytime I damn want to!"

"Silver.." Gold warned patiently, not looking him in the eye.

"'Silver' _nothing! _I swear to God, Gold, you're about to piss me off."

Gold had had just about enough, turning to look at him now. "I didn't even do anything to you, asshole! Don't get mad at me just because your dick is hard!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"No, why don't you watch yours! Do you really think that you can control me? This is the kind of stuff that got us broken up in the first place! I thought you'd change, but you never did!"

Silver got closer to him, intimidatingly. "Why the hell are you fighting back with me?"

"Not so cute now, huh?" Gold stood his ground, not giving in.

Silver took a step backwards and turned around, walking away into his bedroom. Gold let out a sigh of relief. Pretending to be brave was tougher than he thought.

A couple hours later, Silver came out of his room, almost bumping into Marina.

"Ah, sorry!" she bowed and started to walk off, and then walked back, one of her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Your hair wasn't that color this morning," she noticed, realizing that his previous cinnamon hair was now purple black, with his bangs bright red and the rest of his hair a very dark shade of purple.

"I dyed it to reflect my mood."

"It looks disgusting."

"So do you."

"Anyway," she changed the subject, "you got a letter in the mail today." She smiled, handing him a white envelope.

He looked at her suspiciously and frowned, taking it from her. "Um.. I don't have any friends, so who would send me something?" he tore it open, taking out a piece of paper.

Marina shrugged, looking over his shoulder. "What's it say?"

"None of your business," he raised the letter higher so that she wouldn't be able to read it.

"Damn it, Silver! Why'd you have to be six four? You stupid, giant freak!"

Silver ignored her, really focused on the letter.

"Eh? Aren't you gonna say something mean to me back? It's practically our tradition.." she grew worried.

"It's says my dad found out where I live. He's gonna send Team Rocket tomorrow to come and get me and he's gonna force me into working for them again."

Marina took a step towards him, hugging him from behind. "The scars of your past are about to open up. That's scary to think about. What's gonna happen to us? What are you going to do?"

Sighing, Silver removed Marina's arms from around his waist and turned to look down at her. "I belong to my father; all I can do is obey his orders."


	11. Fate

**(I'm giving some of the story away, so please be careful.) This is a filler chapter I guess, so you can skip it if you want. The only thing you really need to know is that Silver and Gold are moving in with Blue. Something else that might get annoying while reading this: ppl asking a BUNCH of questions. And at the end, Gold is referring to what Silver said in chapter 45 of the first story. Go back and read that if you need to.**

"Excuse me.. I'm sorry.. but.. just now.. what did you say?" Marina didn't know what to do. Not thinking clearly, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Blue and Gold ran towards her from the dining room to see what was the matter, leaving their lunch behind.

"What, what is it? Silver, is Marina okay?" Blue asked, frantically looking back and forth between the two.

"Silver just said something completely out of character, and it's freaking me out!" she cried, whimpering into Blue's chest.

Blue, not knowing what else to do, patted her on the back awkwardly.

'What did you say to her?' he mouthed to Silver.

Silver mouthed the words 'I don't know' back to him and shrugged, handing him the letter.

Once Blue read it, he jumped back, startled, unintentionally dropping it.

"Are you serious? Silver, what are you gonna do? You can't stay here, that's for sure! If they're coming here by tomorrow.."

"Who's coming?" Gold wondered, picking up the letter.

"Team Rocket, honey," Silver rubbed his head. Gold moved his hand away, frowning.

"Don't call me that! I'm mad at you."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you little brat. Anyway, I need some time to think this through. If I don't decide to take back my place as being Prince of Team Rocket, then we'd need to get out of here, lickety-quick."

"Um.." Gold started. "Don't you mean lickety-_split_?"

He made a face. "Whatever. English isn't my first language."

"Huh?" Marina let go of Blue to face Silver now. "It's not?"

"How come I didn't know about that?" Blue added, just as shocked as Marina. "I mean I get why Gold wouldn't know, because he's an outsider, but why keep it from us?"

"Outsider?" Gold felt a little offended by that statement.

"Because we've known Silver longer than you," Marina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmph," Gold looked away, pouting.

"Oh, you're mad."

"Am not!"

"Well you're jealous, or something."

"Crystal, cut it out," Silver warned in a stern voice.

"Right, sorry," stepping back, she apologized. Blue stepped in, getting back to the subject. "What was your first language, Silver? I'm curious now."

"Well," he started, "my mother was American and my dad's Italian, so I guess that makes me.. half- Italian. I grew up bilingual, but when I was younger I only knew Italian. Later on, my mother talked to me only in English so that I'd get the hang of going to an English-speaking school."

"Oh, I see! That makes sense! Why didn't you tell me before?" Marina wondered.

"You never asked."

"I never asked about Gold either, yet you insisted on talking about him every single night," she huffed under her breath.

"What was that?" Silver glared at her.

"Oh, nothing!" She smiled. "Bigger question: What are we gonna do?"

Silver scrapped his tongue piercing against the roof of his mouth, in deep thought.

"Oh I almost forgot! We could go to my place!" Blue raised his hand.

"Er.." he looked away. "I don't wanna see your family."

"But why not? They love you!"

"Exactly."

"Silverrrr.." Blue whined, clinging to his arm.

"Alright, Gold, that's enough."

Blue let go almost instantly. "You just called me.. Gold.."

"Eh? I did?" Silver blushed, looking over at the real Gold, who was absent-mindedly twirling the hair in his face around his finger.

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry. It's just.. you did something similar to what he used to do to me sometimes. He doesn't do it so much anymore, though."

_'Can I blame him?'_ Silver thought to himself. _'He used to hate me. Things can't go back to the way they were so easily, even though I wanted them to more than anything. I don't know what I was thinking, believing he'd see me in the same way after our fight.."_

"I think I'll stay behind," Marina piped up, after the long silence.

"Stay behind where?"

"Pay attention, Silver. Stay behind to look after the house, while you and Gold move in with Blue."

Gold was more alert now, letting go of the hair around his finger. "And you're okay with that?"

"Absolutely. And besides, with me, it'd be way too crowded. I wouldn't want to put anybody out."

No one said anything.

"Marina, you're weird," Gold said finally. "I thought you couldn't bear to be away from him?"

"Oh, the things I do for love" she sang in a cheery voice, walking away.

Ignoring her, Silver thought more about the letter. "You know, maybe I should just go back and work for my dad."

"Eh? But why?" shouted Blue, genuinely surprised.

"I might as well. I mean I'm not doing anything around here, anyway."

"Whoa, time out," Gold jumped in this time. "What happened a year ago when you said all that stuff about 'fate' and 'a different future' and things like that? Why are you giving in so easily? Now I see why Marina screamed. That's not like you at all."

Silver leaned up against the back of the couch, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I don't remember what I said, but it was probably all just talk. Most likely I was mad 'cause I got handcuffed to _that_ idiot over there," he pointed with his thumb at Blue. "But regardless. I always knew my place. Just like I've known since I was born what fate I deserved."


	12. For Now

**I'm really lucky to have such a wide audience. Lots of adults and male readers add this to their story alerts. Thank you! I truly only thought teenage girls liked this stuff. I also appreciate the ppl who went back to read all 45 chapters of the first story to catch up with this one. That's dedication! And I don't usually reply to reviews, but I read all of them! Uploading another chapter is my way of responding. Also! I was looking through some photos on DeviantArt the other day and I found this guy who looks EXACTLY how I pictured the Silver in this story to look like in real life! The resemblance blows me away! It's this picture right here (take out some spaces): http : / / nheira. deviantart . com /art/dried-sanguine-216963223 Perfect, right?**

"Ah! Heart! Oh my goodness~" a short girl with blonde curls wearing an apron came charging towards Silver in one of the tightest hugs she had ever given.

Silver just stood there, throwing his head back, annoyed at how excited she was. _'I can't believe it's come to this..'_

"Jeez, Daisy, you can let go now. Silver's not going anywhere." Blue moved past them to walk inside his house with some bags in his hands along with Gold, who was right behind him.

"Eh? What's all this?" she let go to observe the suitcases. "You're back early, not to mention with more stuff than you left with. What's going on?"

"We're moving in.. for now," Silver informed, straightforward as ever. "Didn't Blue tell you that?"

"Blue doesn't tell me anything," Daisy made a grumpy face. "But it's nice to see you here, Heart."

"Uh-huh," he walked inside. "I wish I could say the same for you."

She smiled, then frowned when she caught on.

As Blue went upstairs to go put the stuff away, Silver noticed Green in the kitchen with his back turned, cooking.

"Oh, what's for dinner?" he asked casually, seeing if Green would notice he was there.

"Gohan ka jagaimo ka eraberu." Green gave Silver two choices: rice or potatoes.

"I think I'll have rice. Potatoes make me gag."

Green stopped cooking, finally recognizing Silver's voice and made an abrupt about face.

Silver waved at him and managed a half-smile. "Hi, Green. I missed you."

"Why didn't you miss _me_?" Daisy barked, stomping her foot in anger.

"Get a grip, princess. God, you're such a baby." Blue hissed at her on his way downstairs.

"Shut up, Blue! Or I'll have to wreck that pretty face of yours!" she stood on her toes to get closer to him.

"Like you would. Why don't you try something useful instead of hurting me like going and finding that stupid Eevee that ran away from you years ago."

"Iikagen ni shinasai. Buru wa chotto yarisugita."

"No, I will NOT calm down! Daisy is so annoying!"

"You're just mad 'cause Red left you to go to college in Hoenn!"

"Wait-" Silver interrupted their argument. "Red left?"

"Yup," Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. "He got like super rich cause of so many battles he won."

"Sono okane de kare wa daigaku ni iku koto ga dekita."

"Right. What Green said. Anyway, he left, and since Red knows that Blue doesn't handle long-distance relationships very well, he broke up with him."

"Oh, who cares about him. I've got Silver!" Blue cuddled up to Silver, wrapping his arms around him.

Silver tolerated him as best he could, keeping himself from pushing him away.

"I'm beginning to think moving in is a bad idea.." Gold said, putting his head down on the table he was sitting at. Green went to go sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Genki dashite! Okotte atarimae desu."

Gold looked up at him, puzzled. "What?"

"He _said _cheer up! You can feel jealous if you want to!" Daisy went to go sit on the other side of him. "Besides, whatever happened to that girl you used to hang around? Green, do you remember her?"

Green made a thinking face and frowned. "Namae ga omoidasenai. Kanojo ni ima mo atte iru no?"

Gold looked back and forth between Daisy and Green. "What did he say?"

Daisy groaned, outstretching a hand towards Green. "Hey, maybe you should speak English around this kid. It'll get him to stop saying 'What? What?' every five seconds."

Green shrugged. "Okay."

"Huh?" Silver moved Blue's hands away to go approach everyone at the table. "Green can speak English?" he was bewildered, pointing a finger at Green in amazement.

Daisy nodded and smiled. "Best kept secret in all of Kanto."

"How come I didn't know about it?"

Daisy got angry, standing up in her chair. "Pay attention! I JUST said it was the _best_ _kept secret_!"

Silver held in a laugh. Daisy frowned, putting a hand on her hip. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just- Standing in that chair, you're _still_ not taller than me."

"Oh, grow up. At least I don't wear all black like you and have piercings all over my face and red hair!"

"What's so bad about that?" Gold wondered. "I kind of like it."

"Ugh! It's just so stupid. Go back to being blond."

"Alright, I will. Tomorrow."

"I don't care if you don't like it, you're gonna- Wait.. what?" Daisy was too caught up in her own anger to realize that he had actually agreed to it.

"I said I'd do it. On one condition."

"What's that."

He pointed to her. "_You _dye it for me."

"Bad idea.." Green mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, Green! I can do it for him. How hard can it be?" she smiled.

"Why do you want _her_ to do it?" Blue thought that was weird.

"I have my reasons. If she wants it blond, she can do it blond."

"Yeah, but you can't just let anybody mess with your hair, Silver. I hope you know what you're getting into-"

"Blue and Green, _Please_ shut up! You twins have been driving me crazy since the day you were born! I'll show you. By the time I'm done with Heart's hair, he'll want to make me his personal stylist. Hmph." And with that, she stormed off into her room.

"What the hell was that? She's been moody ever since we got here." Silver made a face, sitting down next to Gold.

"She's on her period," the twins answered in unison.

* * *

><p>There was a bang at the door, followed by the miscellaneous growls and screeches of various Pokémon.<p>

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Marina ran to the door, looking like she just got out of bed. She opened it and saw a couple of Team Rocket Grunts standing over her, along with their Pokémon behind them.

"We're looking for this person. Have you seen him?" one of the men handed her a picture of Silver.

"Yeah, guys. You can drop the whole 'official serious business' act. It's _me_ you're talking to."

"Right, sorry Marina." The grunt scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "You never know who's watching."

"No, I get it. Just relax for a second. I'll tell you where he is. But-" she looked around and lowered her voice, "Don't say you got it from me."

**I also found the real life version of the Marina I envisoned: ****http : / /chelliepie. deviantart. com/gallery/?offset=24#/d3fdqsz **

**This makes me wounder what this story would be like as a TV show! Now if only someone could help me find the real life version of Gold? ^^**


	13. Trust Issues

**(There are times when I give the story away, so please read the chapter first.) I've always wanted to do a "twin switch"! Green doesn't do a very good job of playing along though, simply because he doesn't care about Blue. At all. xD And Daisy, like al my other female characters, ended up showing her true colours here. **

Outside of the guest bedroom the next morning, a boy with light brown hair, around the age of twenty two, stood in front of the door. Slowly, he cracked the door opened a bit and peered inside. There he found Gold and Silver in the bed together, sleeping soundly, cuddled up next to each other. He also noted their Pokémon, Quilava and Feraligatr curled up against one another in the corner as well. Careful not to make any sudden movements, he tip toed over to where the red head was and leaned in close to his face.

"Silver.." he gently shook him.

Still asleep, Silver grabbed the boy's face with both his hands.

Blue's heart was racing, suddenly remembering the last time he was caught watching Silver sleep, which resulted in him getting punched in the face. Hoping not to relive that moment, he tried to get out of his grip. But failed miserably.

"Uh, Silver..?" he laughed nervously. Silver's eyes opened slightly, but they mostly just drooped because he was still half asleep. Thinking the person's face he was holding must be Gold's, he leaned in to kiss Blue softly on the lips. Noticing something was wrong, he withdrew from the kiss and leaned back to get a better look at the person's face.

"Hiiii.." Blue waved awkwardly.

Silver was livid, holding in his breath. After a moment passed, he finally exploded.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he jumped out of bed and rose to his feet. Gold woke up from the noise and sat up.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Silver, don't get mad at me, okay. _You're_ the one who kissed me!"

Gold was more alert now, shifting his eyes between Silver and Blue. "Eh? What are you doing in here, Blue?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know!" Silver backed him in a corner, fuming.

"You kissed him?" Gold panicked.

"Only because I thought he was _you_! I wasn't even fully awake, so don't go crying or anything, okay?"

"Too late!" Gold started weeping in a pillow.

Silver turned to Blue, as his peeved scowl deepened.

Thinking fast, Blue tried to come up with an excuse to save himself. "Actually I'm not Blue, I'm Green."

"Prove it." Silver wasn't buying it.

Blue held up a finger as if to say 'one sec' and came back minutes later with his twin brother.

"Ask him a question only the real Blue would know."

Silver looked skeptical, but decided to give it a try. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Black," Green answered.

"How many piercings do I have?"

"Seven," he guessed

"What's my middle name?"

"You don't have one."

"Oh, come on!" Gold screamed, coming up for air from the now dampened pillow. "Those are stupid questions. Everybody knows that stuff about you!"

"Hmm," he looked over at Gold, then back to the twins. "I guess you're right. Oh, I know.." he smirked, grabbing Green's hand and backing him up against the wall like he was gonna do something naughty to him. Green was unaffected, merely blinking and telling him to "Get off." Silver tried the exact same thing with Blue, and Blue turned bright red.

Silver took a step back with a smug, I-knew-you'd-mess-up smile on his face. "You're Blue. He's Green. And you lied to me."

"I'm sorry!" Blue hung his head in shame. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah, but.." Silver held Blue's chin in his hand and lifted his head up more. "You're making a really cute face right now, so just this once I'll let it slide."

Blue turned red again, not knowing what to say. Gold dropped his head back into the pillow with dismay.

"Why are you guys all up so early?" Daisy dragged her feet into the room, yawning, holding a stuffed Wigglytuff in her right arm. She looked up at Silver's hair, which was a deep orange and bright red. "Ew.. who dyed your hair?"

Frowning, he pointed to her. "You did."

"I did? It looks gross.. It's like red and yellow.." she disapproved of her own work.

"It kinda reminds me of ketchup and mustard.." Green commented, reaching up to touch it. Angrily, Silver swatted his hand away.

"Fix it!"

Daisy shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't know how. Besides, it's not my problem. Last night I thought I knew what I was doing."

"Told ya so.." Blue smiled playfully.

"Gary Blue Oak I swear to God if you don't quit, I'll make you wish you were an only child!" she screamed, waking up Quilava and Feraligatr.

"I already wish that! Except for Green. I love Green." Blue hugged his brother lovingly. All Green could manage to do is yawn.

"Anyway.." Daisy smiled, doing a dramatic mood swing and turning her attention back to Silver. "A letter came in the mail for you today, Ketchup and Mustard."

He snatched it from her. "Don't call me that. It's your fault I look like this." He tore it open and then frowned.

"What's it say?" Blue let go of Green, growing curious after the long silence. Gold sat up again, curious as well.

"Team Rocket's after me again. And they're coming tomorrow to force me back into being their 'prince'."

"Silver, you're a Rocket? You're one of.. _them_?" she made a disgusted face. "I can't deal with this. You gotta get out of here. I can't even stand to be in the same room with you."

"Fuck you, Daisy. Obviously we were gonna leave so they wouldn't find me! But hey, the sooner we get out of here, the better. Now get out so me and Gold can get dressed," Silver pushed the Oaks out one by one and slammed the door in their faces.

Blue hit Daisy on the shoulder. "What's your problem? You could have been a little bit nicer about that! He doesn't exactly feel proud to be the son of a Team Rocket boss!"

"Who cares? I don't want any trouble, and if he brings those criminals around here, then there _will_ be trouble. So like he said, the sooner he's out of here, the better."

"Daisy, you're messed up," Green started walking upstairs.

"I agree. You've got issues." Blue went to go follow him, as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hello?" the other line answered in a girly voice.

"Marina, what happened? Team Rocket knows he's here."

"Where?"

"At my house! Don't play dumb! Did you tell them where he was hiding?"

No response.

"S-sorry, you're breaking up!"

"Marina! Bullshit! You can hear me just fine! Tell the truth: Did you or did you not rat Silver out?"

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I did what I had to do. I don't wanna talk about it."

Blue almost felt betrayed. "Just answer me this. Do you even love Silver at all?"

A few short seconds later, the line went dead.


	14. Again

**I'm really giving the story away here. Please read this after you have finished. Actually.. I'm not really giving anything away. xD This was a short "transitional" chapter (Onee-chan convinced me that they're not really fillers) so I added little bonus interviews with the characters at the end.**

Gold rested his head on a pillow as he watched his boyfriend pace back and forth for what seemed like an hour. When there was no sure sign that he'd stop anytime soon, Gold decided to say something.

"What are we gonna do, Silver?"

That question stopped him in his tracks, turning his head to look at Gold. "I don't know. I don't know where we're gonna go after this," he sighed.

"We could always stay with Brendan," Gold, without realizing it, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?"

"No, I guess not." Gold sat up a little more. "You know, we didn't used to have to worry about these kinds of things back when we were trainers. We just went from Pokémon Center to Pokémon Center without a second thought."

Silver stared at him, a smile appearing on his face. Gold looked worried, seeing as how Silver never smiles.

"What? What'd I say?"

Excitedly, Silver jumped on the bed and sat in front of him. "Don't you see? That's perfect! We could be trainers again, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa.." Gold waved his hands frantically. "I wasn't saying we should _be_ trainers!"

"Gold, think about it! If we're constantly moving all the time, Team Rocket will have nowhere to find us!"

"Yeah, but.. that means we'll be _followed_ constantly, too!"

"They'll never catch us. I promise." Silver held both of Gold's hands in his. "Do you want to finish our adventure with me?"

Gold lit up, beaming. "I thought you'd never ask." He gave him a hug. Silver frowned.

"Just a hug? Come on, this is a big step for us. I kinda wanted more than just a hug."

Gold let go. "Okay, then kiss me."

Smirking, Silver pushed Gold down on the bed and climbed on top of him aggressively.

'_Now _that's _the Silver I remember!' _Gold thought, enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Blue whispered in Silver's ear, as he walked them out.<p>

"Aww. You're worried about me. How cute."

Blue looked down, red in the face. "A-am not!"

"Are too. You're blushing all the way to the tips of your ears." Silver smiled teasingly, kissing him on the forehead.

Gold frowned. "Ahem! Let's go!" he grabbed Silver's hand to leave, not willing to watch anymore of his flirting with his ex.

"Jeez, I was only kidding! Come on!" Silver pretended he was being dragged by Gold, when in reality if Silver would have stopped walking, Gold would have had a hard time pulling him any further.

"I still didn't like watching it!" Gold huffed, clinging onto Silver's arm.

Silver chuckled, happy that Gold was starting to act more like himself.

* * *

><p>As the sky grew darker, Gold became tired of walking on his own.<p>

"Silver.." Gold whined, helplessly.

"What is it?" Silver looked down at him to see what was the matter.

"Carry me.."

Silver blushed a little. He was way too cute. Bending down, he waited for Gold to climb on his back and stood up, grabbing the rest of their stuff in his hands. Suddenly, a thought entered his head.

"Hey, why don't we just take the train." He eyed the train station just in front of him, watching passengers load on one after another.

"Okay." Gold said sleepily, as Silver reached in his pocket to grab some money for their tickets.

Once they got on, Silver sat Gold down in a seat and put their bags in a compartment on the ceiling over their heads. He sat next to Gold and put his arm around him, as Gold rested his head on Silver's shoulder and closed his eyes. Seconds later, his eyes flew open, as he heard all-too familiar voices board on the train.

The first person was male, and looked about in his late teens. His hair was pure white, and he was taller than most. The next person was a really short girl in her younger teens, with long dark brown hair and a Togetic in her arms.

They sat directly across from Silver and Gold, and everybody's eyes went wide when they realized who they were staring at.

No one said anything for a really long time.

Silver sighed inwardly. "I wonder if it's too late to get off this train." Right as he said that, the train started moving, answering his question.

* * *

><p><strong>INTERVIEW TIME!<strong>

**DaisyPhantom: Okay, time for some questions!**

**Gold: **Yay! *takes a seat in a chair*

**Silver: **... *stands next to Gold, not bothering to sit*

**Marina: **Alright. *sits far away from Gold*

**Blue: **Let's get started! *sits next to Green*

**Green: **Hajimemasho! *scoots his chair away from Blue*

**DaisyPhantom: What do you think Silver's problem _really_ is?**

**Gold: **He has no flaws.

**Silver: **..

**Marina:** He's unable to get his point across without yelling.

**Blue: **He's a meanie!

**DaisyPhantom: Who do you think should get more speaking roles?**

**Gold: **Silver!

**Silver: **..

**Blue: **Me, of course.

**Marina: **Anyone but Blue.

**DaisyPhantom: Where do you see yourself in the next 5 years?**

**Gold: **Married to Silver.

**Silver: **Dead.

**Marina: **Gold took my answer.

**Blue: **Gold took my answer.

**DaisyPhantom: How do you wake up in the mourning?**

**Gold: **Silver wakes me up. *blushes"

**Silver: **I don't sleep.

**Marina: **My alarm clock.

**Blue: **Green wakes me up. Sometimes Daisy does, because she's loud and annoying.

**DaisyPhantom: What's your favorite song?**

**Gold: "**Robots and Aliens" by Forever The Sickest Kids

**Silver: **"Broken Statues" by We Came As Romans

**Marina: **"Playing God" by Paramore

**Blue: **"You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift

**Green: **"Smile" by Arina Tanemura

**DaisyPhantom: Let's give the side characters a chance to say something.**

**May: **I'm not even in this story anymore. What else is there to say?

**Ruby: **I hate Silver and I wish he would die. That's it.

**Daisy: **Ruby took my answer.

**Lyra: **Ruby took my answer.

**DaisyPhantom: What does everyone think about Gold?**

**Gold: ***patiently awaits everyone's answer*

**Silver: **He's adorable and amazing and sweet and I love him and everything about him and he's adorable.

**Blue: **You already said "adorable".

**Marina: **I hate the kid, personally.

**DaisyPhantom: What's your favorite movie?**

**Gold: **Eating Out.

**Silver: **Eating Out 2: Sloppy Seconds

**Blue: **Eating Out 3: All You Can Eat

**Green: **Eating Out 4: Drama Camp

**Marina: **You guys are gay! Are those really movies?

***Note: The "Eating Out" franchise is a series of movies on LOGO revolving around gay male couples.***

**DaisyPhantom: Is there anything else?**

**Gold: **I want you to write more descriptive sex scenes between me and Silver.

**Silver:** I want you to kill me off. _Please?_

**Marina: **I want you to stop with all the damn plot twists. Can you do that for me?

**Blue: **I want you to have Red come back. He's only appeared in a flashback. I'm dying to see him.

**DaisyPhantom: Welllll that's all the time we have! Please look forward to the next chapter. I have an anime convention this weekend, so no updates until its over! Whoo-who!**


	15. Perfect Liar

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Silver demanded, not even bothering to mask his frustration with a different tone of voice.

"Ooh, Silver's mad," Lyra mocked, crossing her legs over one another. "What else is new?"

Abruptly, Silver staggered to his feet in anger, then bounced right back down into his seat, forgetting that the train was in motion.

Beside him, Gold was shaking, staring at Ruby and Lyra in disbelief. Tears of panic streamed down his cheeks. It's not like he hadn't seen Ruby recently, but with everyone all at the same place at the same time, it sent him in a state of shock.

"Hi, Gold," Ruby waved in a friendly manner. Gold waved back absent mindedly, and then turned to look at Lyra, who was clearly putting in a lot of effort to ignore him.

"Why are you getting so angry, Silver?" Lyra wondered. "Is there some kind of rule that says we can't ride this train?"

"I meant what are you two doing here _together_?"

"What do you care?"

Leaving them to argue, Ruby turned his attention back to Gold. "Well, look at you, Gold. You obviously didn't waste any time getting back with Silver. Not that I care." He averted his eyes.

Gold's eyebrows drew together in worry, as he wiped his tears away.

Quickly adjusting the look of sadness on his face, Ruby continued, not wanting to give away what he was really thinking (or feeling). "I'm with Lyra now. I guess you can say things are getting pretty serious."

"What?" Both Lyra and Silver turned their heads to Ruby, wide-eyed.

"I can't believe what you just said! We're not-" Lyra was cut off by Ruby's hand being placed over her mouth.

"Are you serious?" Gold looked upset. "What the hell?"

"Jealous?" Ruby smirked.

"Uh.." Gold just stared at him, realizing that the way Ruby looked just now and his tone of voice sounded familiar.

Then it clicked.

"Oh my God! I hate you! You're so full of yourself! You remind me of Silver!"

Ruby still held that same smirk. "Good."

"How is that good?"

"Because it implies that I'm your type."

"Um.." Silver raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "I'm sitting right here. Just in case you didn't notice."

"Who _wouldn't_ notice that freak show hair of yours and those piercings? Pretty hard to miss." Lyra laughed.

Silver shot her a glare, and she quickly stopped laughing.

"Well, then, let's cut to the chase: Gold, I want you back."

Silver was now glaring at Ruby. "Again, just in case you didn't notice, I'm sitting right here."

"I know. And to be honest, I wish you weren't." Ruby rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Silver fake smiled, "What makes you think he'd ever leave me for you."

"He's done it before."

Silver frowned.

"Uh.." Gold giggled nervously. "I thought you said that you were with her?" he asked, pointing to Lyra.

"No? Who would ever want to go out with someone like her? I was just saying that to make you upset."

Now Lyra was frowning.

"Listen, Brendan, you're a really nice guy, but.. I really love Silver, so.." he leaned in closer to Silver, to prove his point.

"Hmm.." Ruby propped his elbows on his knees, thinking. "So if I dyed my hair red, got a bunch of piercings, and started wearing all black, would you love me then?"

"Uh.." Gold hesitated.

As each moment passed, Silver began to grow more frustrated. "Why are you taking so long to answer him? Just say no! It's not enough to just look like me! He's gotta at least act like me, too."

"But.. Silver.." he looked up at him. "You guys act just alike."

Silver took that in for a second, and propped his elbows on his knees. Looking at Ruby, he realized they were both doing the same thing. He quickly sat up right and frowned.

"Ha," Lyra chuckled. "That just gave me an idea." She stood up and grabbed Ruby's hand, as they walked off the train as soon as it had stopped at their destination. The train doors closed, and it continued moving.

* * *

><p>Gold walked into their room at the Pokémon Center later that night, and noticed Silver sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

Except that the TV wasn't on.

"Silver..?" Gold started to say, as he came around the edge of the couch. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Am I _ever_ feeling okay?"

"Well.. no.." he sat next to him, but Silver still sat there, lifeless.

Tired of his boyfriend's gloomy mood, he thought of something they could do that would make them _both_ happy.

Gold smiled to himself, as he started to unzip Silver's jacket. Silver glanced down at him, puzzled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," he smiled again and climbed on top of him, pushing Silver down.

Silver stared at him and watched silently as Gold started to unzip his pants for him.

"Doesn't this feel weird to you? I'm the one who usually takes control."

Gold shook his head. "Nah."

"How old are you again?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Right, right, okay. And how old am I?"

"Twenty."

Silver smiled patiently, waiting for Gold to understand.

He sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll let you be on top."

Still smiling, Silver lifted Gold off of him and into his arms, going in the bedroom.

"Why are you moving me?"

"Because you'll hurt your back if we do it on the couch.

"Uh, if I'm doing it with you, then that's not the only thing that's gonna be hurting."

"Shut up," he replied, closing the door, knowing that Gold was right.

* * *

><p>Back at the old house, Marina was found tidying up; a feather duster in her hand and an apron tied around her waist. She really didn't see much of a point. No one was coming to visit her, and it was her living by herself. Sighing, she took the apron off and threw on the floor, collapsing beside it criss cross applesauce.<p>

"Okay.." she thought, looking at the skeletons and spiders and the other scary looking décor around the house. "I guess I'll have to take that crap down eventually."

She stared at it for a little while longer, wondering how she lived with all the spooky things around the house for so long. "Silver is seriously messed up. Not that I didn't already know that."

Just then the doorbell rang. Alarmed at first, but then realizing it was probably just Team Rocket, she got up to open it.

"Marina."

"Blue?" her mouth fell open. "What..?"

"Can I come in."

"No," she tried to shut the door in his face, but he shoved it open, quickly moving inside.

"Marina.." Blue started again. "You know why I'm here."

"Actually, I don't." She turned away. "I don't see how you mustered up enough strength to be away from Silver's side for so long."

"Silver's not at my house anymore."

Marina turned her body slightly towards him. "Oh."

"Don't you want to know where he is?"

Sighing, she started dusting again. "Go away, Blue. I'm busy."

Blue grabbed the arm that was dusting, and he threw the duster somewhere else. "Listen to me! Do you love Silver or not?"

His words shook through her, and suddenly she was afraid to answer.

"You don't, do you.."

She shook her head. "No, not in that way."

Blue laughed, but not because he was happy. "What gives? Why would you lie about that?"

"Well I wasn't technically lying.."

"Oh?" his eyebrows rose. "Well I still think you're full of shit."

A flicker of pain showed up on her face. "Fine! Do you really want to know?"

Blue responded with a face that said "Obviously."

Marina drew in a deep breath. "I'm working for Team Rocket."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but _why_?"

"Because." Her face was suddenly serious. "I'm Silver's sister."

**And with that, I leave with my hiatus.**


	16. Let's Talk About It

**You guys. Gold was NOT on top in that last chapter. I'm sorry for the confusion. I must have written that scene weird or something, but Silver wasn't the one who sighed, it was Gold.**

_I want to get you closer and closer to me so I can break you apart. Your smile, the way you look at me, the way you call my name.. with that voice.. I just hate you so much._

"Hnnn.." Silver groaned, raising his arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

"Hm?" Gold looked over at him, as they were sitting on a park bench. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing.." he sighed.

Gold took a better look at him, admiring his toned body under his black tank top and skinny jeans. He quickly grabbed his arm with both of his, clinging.

Silver brought his other arm down and smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. They both looked down and saw Gold's Vulpix as it brushed against their legs on the bench. Gold's feet hovered a bit over the ground, while Silver's lay flat, due to their height difference.

Silver turned to look at Gold, wearing a gray t-shirt and some denim shorts that came up above his knees, and his silky shining black hair that rustled a bit in the wind. He also spotted some light purple bruises on his legs and arms, and made a face.

"Why did I do that to you.." Silver commented under his breath.

"Do what?"

He didn't answer, throwing his head back. Gold finally figured it out.

"Oh stop it. You didn't mean to."

"Yeah, but.. You were this perfect little angel, and I always have to go and destroy you every time we-"

Silver never got to finish, as Gold's hand covered his mouth.

"Stop it," he said again, in a serious voice. "Do you think I'd let just anybody do this to me?"

They instantly both thought of Ruby.

"Brendan never gave me any bruises, so he's different."

Silver stood up now, almost stepping on Vulpix's paw. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? And who said I was thinking about Ruby, anyway?"

"Well, wasn't it obvious..?"

Silver blanked out.

"You still love him, don't you."

"NO!"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have brought him up!"

"Silver, hold on-!"

"You wanna talk about him? Fine! Then let's talk about him!" Silver started pacing back and forth at a ridiculous speed. "Let's talk about how he's never hit you, not once! Let's talk about how he treats you like you're _supposed _to be treated, and how he doesn't yell at you. Let's talk about how he never left not one bruise on you during sex! Let's talk about how you didn't have to watch him drown in a bathtub, or how he isn't a crazy psychopath suicidal freak like me! Let's talk about-!"

"Enough! Silver.."

Silver looked back at Gold, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You.. reacted.. fast.." Silver was caught off guard by Gold's sudden crying. He went to go sit back down next to him. "Sorry."

Gold finished sobbing and buried his head into Silver's chest. "It's not your fault.. I don't mind all that stuff about you, honestly. In fact, I love you _because_ you're so different." He sat up and looked him in the eyes now. "If I didn't, would I be sitting here with you right now? Fuck Brendan! I don't give a **damn **about him! You're the only one I want, and the only one I ever will want."

"Oh, really.."

Gold's whole body stiffened. He knew that voice. They both turned around to see a young boy with a beautiful face and messy white hair standing behind them, with a Zigzagoon on his shoulder.

"You know, that's kind of hard to believe, Gold, when your boyfriend has stupid pink hair."

"Stupid.. pink..?" Silver glanced up at his hair, and then twitched when he saw that it was bright fuchsia. "Shit! The label on the hair-dye bottle said it would be red!"

"It's orangey and un-even, too! How could you not have noticed that before you left the house this morning?" Ruby laughed at him.

"I was trying to fix a mistake that someone else made! Why do you even care?"

"Oh, I don't. I just like fucking with you."

Silver looked angrier than ever, and Ruby just smiled because he knew that he had gotten under his skin.

The Zigzagoon on his shoulder jumped down to play with Gold's Vulpix, running around in circles.

On a roll, Ruby swiftly took Gold into his arms and held him protectively.

"Gold, what happened to you?"

"Brendan.." Gold couldn't help himself to get lost in his eyes, then realized what he was talking about as he looked at the bruises all over his body.

It didn't take long for Ruby to point the blame at Silver. "You know, I overheard your little conversation. Why'd you do this to him? Don't you know how to be gentle at all? It's like you don't even realize what you're doing sometimes. You probably knew this would happen, didn't you? . Why can't you learn to restrain yourself? If I was with Gold, I'd do a much better job of taking care of him than you-!" Ruby dropped Gold on the ground right after Silver came at him with a solid punch to the face.

"Well, would you look at that. Is seems as if YOU dropped **MY** boyfriend on the cold, hard sidewalk." He said sarcastically, lifting Gold into his arms. "Now what was that you were saying about _me_ needing to take better care of him?" he growled and left Ruby there to bleed, walking off with Gold.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that, Silver. I should have stopped you. I could just see your temper increasing more and more by the minute." Gold lay face down on the bed inside their room, while Silver sat on the edge, reading a book with his glasses on.<p>

"I was running low on patience, and he was mouthing off. Add those two together, and it's not going to be a pretty result." He turned the page, and then set the book down, turning to face him. "What did I look like?"

"Hm?" Gold sat up.

"I mean I've always wanted to know what I looked like when I'm angry."

"Well, let's see. Sometimes you get this twisted smile on your face, and sometimes you get this wild look in your eyes, like a murderer about to kill his next victim. And sometimes you get so mad, you don't do anything at all. And then that's when you go and do this-" he pulled Silver's arm to reveal a row of deep red scars, hashed in miscellaneous directions. Silver snatched his arm back and went back to his book.

"Why don't you ever want to talk about that..?" Gold's face fell.

Without looking up from his book, Silver explained. "There are just some things about me that you don't ever need to know about."

_Oh, I get it. You hide behind your harshness so people may not realize how hard it is for you to be "Silver Heart."_

_That doesn't change the fact that I still hate you._


	17. Stepping Into The Picture

"Feraligatr, get down," warned Silver, as his blue friend slid down the side of a palm tree. "It's dangerous."

Feraligatr ran back to his side, as they walked along the shore of Cianwood. He sat down and put his bare feet in the water, and watched his Pokémon paddle out into the ocean.

"Don't go too far," Silver called. "I'm watching you."

He then heard the sound of small footsteps running towards him seconds later.

"Silver, Silver! Look, look!" Gold called cheerily, holding up a seashell. "Look what I found! Isn't it pretty?"

Silver looked away. "Not as pretty as you."

Blushing, Gold sat down next to him. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me.."

Shrugging, Silver took his jacket and shirt off, throwing them to the side. He looked over and saw some blood coming out of Gold's nose. Silver turned away, and then looked back again, realizing what had just happened.

"Are you serious?" he leapt to his feet, grabbing his shirt to wipe Gold's nose. "You think you'd get used to me by now! It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless!"

"Sorry.." Gold lowered his head. "My nose bleeds are rather unpredictable.."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Silver sat back down, crossing his legs. "Just the other day we had sex, and you didn't have a nosebleed not once."

"I was in too much pain to focus on what was happening."

"Sh-shut up.." Silver splashed some water at him.

"Hey! Silver, you're-"

"-so mean." He finished Gold's sentence in monotone. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Gold made a sad face.

"Oh, don't give me that look! You know what kind of person I am."

"Silver, I'm hungry."

"Huh?" Silver's eyebrows rose. "Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?"

Gold shrugged. "I'm just hungry. That's it."

"Here, why don't you take this," a girl held an ice cream cone in Gold's face, and they both looked up to see that it was Lyra, in a baby blue bikini and pigtails.

Gold hesitantly took it, taking small licks.

"Jeez, Silver. You don't even know your own boyfriend's favourite food. What a shame."

Silver said nothing, biting his lip.

She pretended like she was about to walk away, then took out a camera and randomly snapped a picture of the two.

Reflexively, Silver got up to snatch the camera away from her to look at the picture in the display screen. His expression softened, and he almost smiled.

"Aww, just admit you like it. Don't you find it weird that there are no pictures of you two together? I find it weird."

"Nobody asked you.." Silver mumbled, still looking at the photo.

"Uh-huh. You know, I can print that out for you if you want. It'll only take a second, but you'd have to wait at the camera shop over there." She extended her arm, pointing to a small building that resembled a hut.

"Why are you even here?" Gold spoke up, with a mouthful of ice cream.

"What? Am I not allowed to be? I took a summer job helping out Cameron the Photographer here in Cianwood."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway," Lyra looked at Silver now. "Why did you punch Ruby in the face yesterday?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Huh. Yeah, okay," she took her camera back, erasing the photo she just took of them. "Why don't you try _feeling _some other emotion besides anger all the time?"

"Lyra!" Silver took the camera away again, clicking the arrow button to go through her photos. "Why'd you erase it?"

Lyra leaned in real close to Silver, snatching her camera back once again. "Because I felt like it." After that, she walked away, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey you, pull up Gold's profile, will you?" Marina commanded, in a Team Rocket uniform, pacing back and forth.<p>

"What for?"

"I just feel like I need a refresher. So do it."

"Yes ma'am." A female grunt began clicking away at a computer screen, as Gold's picture popped up.

"Read it to me."

"Okay, um.. Ethan Gold. Age 17. Born in New Bark Town of the Johto Region. The son of Ethel and Eli Gold. Has an older brother named Eason, who is 25. Graduated Pokémon School 3 years ago. Has caught over 15 Pokémon, and now currently stands at the 5th gym. Past relationships include Brendan Ruby, along with his brother, and is currently dating Silver Heart, who.. Oh. That's it." She tried to scroll down some more, but it wouldn't let her.

"Now read Silver's data."

"Ma'am," the grunt hesitated, clicking on his name. "It's rather long.." she noticed, as a picture of Silver with blonde hair popped up.

Marina smirked. "I know."

'_I wrote it myself. Of _course_ it's long.'_

"Do you still want me to read it?"

"Obviously."

"Okay.. Silver Heart. Age 20. Born in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. The son of Giovanni and Sophia Heart. Got kicked out of Pokémon School when he was 16 years old. Used to be known as 'The Prince of Team Rocket' but now has no desire to be called that, or to work for the Rocket group whatsoever. Has an uncontrollably nasty temper, and has a tendency to break things. Only trains with ghost Pokémon and the occasional dark-type. He takes his coffee black. He suffers from insomnia and rarely eats more than two meals a day. Silver has had many relationships with guys, but the two most noted would be Gary Oak, Viridian Gym Leader, and Ethan Gold. Gary was his first true love, but after he broke up with him for Red, a high-profile trainer, he dyed his hair red and over time began to sleep around with other men. Is obsessed with piercing his body and sometimes will stab or cut himself with sharp objects. He even once tried to drown himself in a bathtub.. I'm sorry Marina." The grunt pushed her chair away from the computer, shaking her head in disgust. "I can't read the rest of it. This Silver person's life is just too disturbing, even for me. It seems like he's got enough scars physically, but emotionally.."

"If someone can cause those scars, then there's sure to be someone who can heal them, don't you think?" Marina walked over to the computer screen, clicking over to Gold's profile again, staring at it.

'_So, Gold, are you going to be the one who's going to save him, or should it be me? It seems that your time is running out, so it looks like I'm going to have to step into this picture. Once and for all.'_

You fucked with the wrong bitch.


	18. Disturbing Thoughts

**Happy Thanksgiving. I guess..**

"Silver! Hey, Silver, the door's unlocked, so I'm coming in now," Lyra yelled, as she came in and slammed the door shut. "Oy, Silver! I know you're awake—Ah!" she jumped back, realizing that she had just stepped on him. He hissed, sitting up quickly and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lyra's hands flew to her mouth. She tried to help him up, but he swatted her hand away. "I really didn't think you'd be sleeping.. and in the middle of the floor, no less. Why are you on the floor, anyway?"

"Why are you in here to begin with, Lyra?" Silver growled, standing up.

"I wanted to see Gold."

"He's sleeping, obviously. It's 9:43am," he observed, looking at the clock on the wall.

Lyra started chewing on her thumb fingernail anxiously, staring at Silver with puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, he grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom, only to find that Gold wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Lyra wondered, searching in the closet and under the bed.

Silver joined in the search too, checking the bathroom. He noticed a note on the table, written in red ink.

_We have your boyfriend. If you ever want to see him again, come to Team Rocket Headquarters within the next forty-eight hours for further Instructions. _

_PS: Next time, sleep with one eye open._

After reading this, Silver fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, shaking violently.

"Silver? Silver, what's wrong?" she picked up the note he had dropped, and read it. Gasping, she quickly dialed Ruby's number on the phone, not knowing what else to do.

"Hello?" Ruby answered, his voice sounding rather calm on the other end.

"Gold's been kidnapped."

No one said anything for a while.

"Shut up, Lyra. I don't have time for your silly little pranks."

"Um, do you have time to listen to me so that I can show you the proof? I'm not fucking around Ruby! He's my best friend, so why would I lie about that?"

"Because you were acting like you hated him a day ago! You even told me what you were going over there to do, and it didn't sound very 'friendly' to me. So why don't _you_ stop fucking around, and leave me out of this! I'm done messing up Gold and Silver's relationship. Yeah, he may still be in love with me, but what does that prove? He'll never leave Silver again. Ever. Silver's got him on a leash. I was lucky enough to have him let go of the leash once, but now he's being careful-"

"Not careful enough! Gold's really gone missing! Ruby, you _have_ to believe me!"

"Lyra, leave me alone. You're starting to get annoying."

The line went dead after that, and Lyra's mind went blank.

"No way. No fucking way. He really didn't believe me. This can't be happening.." Her eyes went wide, as she turned to Silver who was scratching his arms frantically.

"What are you doing? _No!_" Lyra ran over to him to hold his hands in place. He looked her in the eyes, taking several deep breaths.

"You're fine. You're going to be fine. It's always been fine. Worse things have happened."

"Yeah, but why do they always have to happen to **ME**?" Silver shouted loudly, making Lyra wince a bit. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was in pain. She didn't know what to do, so she just looked at him, and he stared right back.

Silver continued. "I just got him back. How could I have possibly let him slip away from me _again_? Do you have any idea what that feels like? To have the very thing you love snatched away from you so suddenly?"

"Uh huh, I do." Lyra nodded, as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Who was responsible for that, I wonder."

"You were."

Silver's eyes came back into focus, really looking at Lyra for the first time. She seemed so gentle from his point of view; so fragile that if you touched her, she would break. But Lyra wasn't like that. Or was she? Somehow, Silver wanted to know more about her, but was afraid to ask.

Suddenly, she stood up, holding out her hand to him. Silver grabbed it, standing up beside her.

"If life is so miserable for you, then you _must_ be planning revenge on the person who created you. This was probably all your dad's idea, right? So, let's go. Besides, we can't keep Gold waiting."

* * *

><p>After walking a few miles on the way to Kanto, Lyra sat down, sprawling out into the dirt of the road.<p>

"What are you doing?" Silver wondered, on edge.

"We've been walking for so long! You forget that I'm a girl; I can't go on as long as you can. Break. Now. Sit." She motioned for him to sit next to her, taking small gasps of air.

"No, thanks. We really don't have time to stop."

"Oh," she lowered her head, looking like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Silver, I.. I can't make it." Some tear drops fell onto her lap, making tiny wet puddles on her shorts.

Groaning, Silver lifted her up, placing her on his back. Lyra adjusted herself, and they kept moving.

"Thanks," she said, after a while. Silver ignored her, focusing on the trip.

"You know," she started, "you didn't have to let me come with you. I just.. I don't know. I feel sort of sorry for you. I know when we first met, we didn't get off to a good start, but that was a year ago, and I was childish and naïve."

"Who says you still aren't?"

"Ha. Shut it. You're not far off, though. Ruby only sees me as a nuisance. And I don't know what Gold thinks about me."

It was silent again, but as always, Lyra kept on finding ways to break the silence.

"Silver. I know you've got your fair share of issues, but I've got mine, too. We're more alike that you think."

"Yeah, I know. We're in love with the same person."

"No, it's not just that.. I've got some.. problems. My thoughts are probably ten times more disturbing that yours."

Silver smirked. "Wanna bet?"

**Oh no, Silver. You do NOT want to bet on that. She's crazier than you in some ways. I guess you'll find out soon enough.**


	19. Here Goes Nothing

**Flashback**

**3 Years Ago**

**Johto Region**

"Mom! Mom, look, you _have_ to see this!" Lyra shouted, as her mom ran down the stairs in a hurry to the sound of her daughter's voice.

"What is it, honey?"

"Okay, ready? Watch! Go, Marill, use Silver Wind!" Lyra pointed to Marill, as Marill rolled over, not paying any attention to her. "I taught it a flying-type move!  
>Lyra's mom smiled awkwardly, clapping her hands together.<p>

"Wow, Lyra, I'm so proud of you."

"What happened?" Her dad asked, making his way half-way down the stairs. "What'd I miss?"

Her mom's fake smiled vanished, being replaced by an annoyed scowl.

"Nothing. It's just her schizophrenia again," she walked back up the stairs along with her husband following. "I mean, how stupid can she be?"

Lyra, hearing every word, ran out the door in tears.

"How stupid can I be? How can she say that? She saw it right in front of her very own eyes.. Didn't she?"

"Lyra? Hey, Lyra!"

"Huh?" Lyra looked around, but she saw no one. "Gold, is that you? Gold?" she searched everywhere, but Gold was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she plopped on the ground with her face in her hands.

"I hate this. I hate everyone. I wish they were the ones who had this disease, and not me." Lyra started crying again. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

"Why not you?"

Lyra looked up, and saw Marina standing over her shoulder. She sat down next to her on the grass, wiping Lyra's tears away.

"What do you want, Crystal?"

"Oh, I'm not Crystal, I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Stop it!" Lyra cried, burying her head in her knees. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you," she smirked. "I'm here to tell you that there's a reason for all this."

Lyra took her head out from under her knees, listening more carefully now.

"I just happen to know that you have a crush on Gold."

Lyra stood up now, panicking. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, don't get your ponytails in a bunch, kiddo. I'm not real, remember? I know everything. I also happen to know that Gold likes you, too."

"Prove it," she challenged, folding her arms across her chest.

"Go over his house right now."

"Why should I trust you? You said you weren't real!"

Marina said nothing, walking away.

"Hey, wait! Crystal, wait!" Lyra pleaded, but it was no use. Deciding to find out for herself, she ran inside Gold's house, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Oh, Lyra! Goodness, I wasn't expecting you, dear! Come on in," Gold's mom smiled, pouring a glass of lemonade.

"Where's Gold?" she asked, urgently.

"Ethan? Why, he's upstairs I think."

Not wasting any more time, she sprinted up the stairs and into his room. There, she found Eason, Gold's older brother, on top of Gold on his bed. Lyra couldn't believe her eyes, backing away slowly.

"Oh, hey Lyra!" Eason smiled. "Would you care to join us?"

"What are you doing?" Lyra screamed, disgusted.

"Um, I'm having sex with my brother, what's it look like?"

"Eason!" Gold blushed, embarrassed.

"I always knew you were a sicko!"

Eason grinned, slowly getting off of Gold and zipping his pants up. "Says the girl who thinks Pokémon are real." He tapped her lightly on the ass, and then walked away.

"P-Pokémon aren't real?" she freaked, sliding down against the wall, holding her face in her hands.

"No, Lyra, they are!" Gold jumped off the bed, crouching in front of her. "He was just joking. Don't listen to him."

"You shut up! How could you have let him do that to you?"

"He was just messing around-"

"Gold! That did _NOT _ look like just 'messing around' to me! He was molesting you!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Yes, he was! I freakin' saw you! I've got all the proof I need! How can you still sit there and deny it?" she burst into tears for the third time today.

"Lyra, you're a mess."

"You think I don't know that? You're supposed to be my friend, yet you're not helping me at all!"

Gold leaned in to hug her, and Lyra stopped crying immediately. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. From now on, I want to start acting like more than your friend."

Lyra's heart started beating with anticipation. "Y... you do?"

"Yeah. I want to be your _best_ friend."

After hearing this, Lyra's stomach lurched, as she pushed Gold away. "Am I just one big joke to you? Am I just everybody's play thing? I can't even believe this!" she stormed down the stairs, slamming the door shut.

Running into her own house now, she frantically tried to search for the sharpest thing she could find, looking in cabinets and drawers alike. She settled on a steak knife, pulling it out and smiling evilly to herself.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. I'll show them that they messed with the wrong girl." She gripped the knife by its sharpest part, and dropped it immediately when it dug into her skin. Drops of blood fell to the floor instantly, pouring out of her. Lyra stared at her hand, watching streams of red trickle down her arm.

"What am I doing?" she wondered, picking the knife back up. "What good would it do if I just killed everyone? Why don't I just start with myself? Isn't that what everybody wants in the first place? For me to go away?"

She held the knife in both hands, shaking it unsteadily. She slowly moved it closer to her throat, taking in a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." 


	20. Problem Solving

"I really _did_ end up killing myself, but Gold found me just in time. I had to go to the Pokémon ER, and they brought me back to life. I stayed there for about three months, and I recovered slowly. Gold visited me everyday and I was so incredibly happy that I had a best friend like him. It was as if he was my guardian angel or something like that. I owe him my life.

"After that, I vowed to never take life for granted again. I hadn't truly been living until after that day, when he saved me. We don't talk about it much, though. About me being a schitzo, or any of that. We live and breathe and go on like it never ever happened."

Silver and Lyra kept walking to their destination, as he took in all the things she said.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this? I mean.. I can't be the first one you've told, right?"

"Oh, what, you're worried about me?"

"Don't push it," he rolled his eyes, and Lyra continued.

"I want to forget about it. No one wants to be reminded of their past, right? I tried so hard to just be a normal girl, but I quickly learned that you can't be a normal _anything_ when you think you hear and see things that nobody else can.

I'm sorry, Silver. When I first met you, I misjudged you and called you all kinds of stuff."

"You mean like 'freak show'?"

Lyra gritted her teeth together. "I was **trying** not to say it, but yes, like 'freak show.' But it turns out that I'm the biggest freak show here."

"Hmm. I'd say that we're about even. But speaking of freak shows-"

"I already know where you're going with this. We don't talk about Eason, either."

"And why not? Tell me where I can get my hands on this son of a bitch-"

"Silver!" Lyra whined, holding on to him tighter. Silver calmed down instantly, inhaling a huge gulp of air.

"Don't forget to take a breath sometimes, okay? You get so worked up over nothing. Listen, I'm really _really _not supposed to say anything, considering Gold's mom doesn't even know, but.. Him and Eason used to date, as crazy as that sounds- Wait! Calm down for a second!" Lyra called, as Silver dropped her on the ground, getting this crazy look in his eyes.

"I didn't even know that Gold had a brother, but now you're telling me that those two had a romantic relationship together? What the _fuck_?" Silver punched the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be a brick building.

Lyra shrugged. "It's what he wanted at the moment. Imagine how I felt, what with me being in love with him-"

"I'm in love with him too! But what _you_ don't seem to understand is that I'M the one he's dating, so it affects me ten times as worse!"

"Just don't question it." She reached her arms out to him, like a small child wanting to be picked up.

Regaining his sanity, Silver swept her up in his arms, bridal-style.

"Lyra, I know you know where he is-"

"Come on, just let it go. I'd be in big trouble if Gold found out I told you all of this. It was in the past, and now it can't be helped."

"Not if I can help it."

"No, no.." Lyra closed her eyes, stressed. "I just said it _can't_ be helped. So leave it alone."

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things back there?"

"Eason is real. I've seen him multiple times to know. I'm not _that_ much of a schitzo."

"How old is he?"

"Now? Probably around 24 or 25."

"What does he look like?"

"Exactly like an older, hotter version of Gold. Your height, gray eyes, emo hair- everything."

"Is he a trainer?"

Lyra sighed, but kept answering his questions knowing that he wasn't going to 'leave it alone.' The questions went on for a while, answering everything he needed to know, until they suddenly stopped when Silver thought of something disturbing.

"Gold almost witnessed two deaths.."

"Huh?" Lyra made a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"He saved me from drowning in a bathtub recently."

"Oh, is that so? How do you drown in a bathtub, anyway? The water's so shallow-"

"It was on purpose, idiot! I was trying to commit suicide, just like you!"

"Haha, oops." She giggled apologetically.

"Anyway. If I'd have known that he watched _you_ almost kill yourself as well, I would have never done the same. There's no need to put him through that same thing twice."

"Yeah, but y'know, it can only make him stronger in the end. And besides, with me, that was years ago, so don't worry about it."

"But that's not all."

"Oh, what now?" Lyra rolled her eyes.

"I might have possibly maybe perhaps hit him a couple of times-"

"You did WHAT?" Furious, Lyra jumped from out of his arms and to the ground. "How **dare** you!"

"Don't forget to take a breath" Silver teased, just as Lyra hit him in the arm.

"That's not funny!"

"But isn't that what you just told me? God, you and him act so alike.."

"Do not change the subject! Why did you hit Gold? Don't you know that his father was abusive to him when he was younger? Silver, you frickin' piss me off-"

"Wait, what?" Silver turned to her, with a blank expression on his face.

Lyra paused, taking her fingers and tapping them on her face in a rhythmic motion.

"You don't know a thing about him, do you?" She kept walking, and Silver slowly followed.

"I guess I don't. But I mean, he never bothers to tell me anything-"

"That's because you never bother to tell _him_ anything! He's always worrying about you, Silver! You guys keep things from each other like it's all one big secret! Last time I checked, relationships were mostly about communication! So start doing some of that!"

"I'm sorry.." he lowered his head, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Gold. He's the one who needs to hear it."

Silver stopped walking, stepping up to Lyra to give her a hug from behind. Lyra shrugged him off, infuriated.

"Get off of me! I'm mad at you!"

"When are you not?"

"Well," she looked up at him. "For a second there, we were getting along, weren't we?"

"Mmm. We were just talking. I don't think that counts."

"It still counts."

"If you say so. Come on, shortie. We've still got a few miles to go." He put his hands over his head, walking casually ahead of her.

"Hey! One day I'll be taller than you!" she ran to catch up with him, and was by his side in an instant.

"Dream on."

They walked in silence for a while, until Silver decided to say something.

"You know, you were right."

"I know. About what?"

Silver rolled his eyes, smiling. "About us being alike. We're more similar than I thought."

"Heh. Just don't go thinking that we're best friends now all of a sudden. We're still rivals, you know, when it comes to Gold."

"Yeah. But after hearing all that stuff that you guys went through, it seems as if all of my previous problems solve themselves."

"Of course. Because we're the ones that are truly in hell." Lyra smiled and kept walking.


	21. Out Of Focus

Silver and Lyra stood hand in hand in front of a tall building labeled with a giant red "R" painted on the front, finally making it after a long walk. Lyra was hesitant to take the first step, but Silver quickly led the way, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Lyra, we could have _been_ here by now if we hadn't have stopped so many times because of you," he complained, pushing the buttons on the elevator door.

"Oh, doesn't _that_ sound familiar," she huffed, snatching her hand out of his. "Anyway, don't you think it was weird that there were no guards outside this place?"

"That just means that they were expecting us."

"Oh," she said again, as Silver involuntarily took her hand and started walking through doors and hallways. "Y'know, I'm kind of amazed at how well you're navigating us through all this like you know what you're doing."

"I've spent my whole life walking through this building. Of _course _I know what I'm doing."

Lyra shrugged, watching him open another door. There, they found Marina in a dark room, sitting with her legs crossed in a small chair. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a fairytale, dressed for a ball with her light brown hair in curls and wearing a sparkling black dress.

"Well well well, if it isn't my dearest big brother and my annoying little cousin. So glad that you could make it all the way here today on my behalf." She smiled a wicked smile.

"We didn't come here for you, Crystal. We came for Gold." Silver said calmly.

"What does she mean by 'dearest big brother'?" Lyra wondered, squinting to see her better in the darkness.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. A long time ago, Silver's father adopted me. It was supposed to stay a secret. So good a secret, in fact, that even my own parents didn't know about it! And then I-"

"Wait, _what_?" Silver couldn't believe it. "Dad adopted you?"

Marina smiled her evil smile again. "Just call me 'Marina Heart'. That's my legal last name, anyway. But I still sign all my papers 'Marina Crystal'. I'm saving the 'Heart' until we get married."

"I'm not marrying you!"

She stood up then, her earrings dangling in her face. "You don't have a choice!" Clapping her hands twice, she made the lights flicker back on. Both Lyra and Silver's eyes were instantly drawn to a small boy in a cage, struggling to break free of the chains wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Gold!" Silver sprinted over to Gold, gripping the bars on the cage; agony all over his face.

Gold gave a weak smile back. "You came for me.."

"Of course I did. I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry."

"No, you're not!" Marina screamed. "The only way you'll ever get to see your precious Gold out of that cage is if you agree to be with me!"

Silver stood up, turning to Marina now. "You're crazy. I'd rather date Lyra than be with you."

Lyra beamed. "R-really?"

"That's enough! You wanna play games, Silver? Then fine, let's play!" Marina took out one of her Poke balls, as Silver was two steps ahead of her, pulling out his as well.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you. How DARE you kidnap my one true love?" the fury in Silver's body started to come out now, breaking free from the restraints he had been keeping on it earlier. "You stupid bitch! What made you think that you could do something like this and not face any consequences? Huh? TELL ME!"

"Silver, whoa!" Using all of her strength, Lyra tried as best as she could to hold him back from ripping Marina's head off. She then felt someone holding _her _back, as the person's arms held tightly around her waist. She turned around to look, and saw Ruby, along with Blue.

"Ruby!" she cried, joyful.

"Hey, Soul. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Uh, you weren't exactly keeping me waiting, because I didn't expect you to be here! With Blue! Hi, Blue!"

"What's up, Lyra?" Blue waved, then realized that he shouldn't have let go, because they all suddenly lurched forward.

"Jeez, this Silver guy is strong.." Ruby winced, pulling harder.

"Ruby, why are you two here?" Lyra wondered, tightening her grip on Silver, who was still going ballistic.

"Blue called me and told me that something suspicious was going on with Team Rocket, and that it involved you guys somehow. I told him what you told me, and we both came to see if it was true. I'm sorry, Lyra. You were right.." Ruby glanced sadly at Gold, who was still chained up in the cage.

Right after he said that, everyone fell backwards to the floor on top of each other, as Silver stopped resisting.

"Oy, Silver, you could have given us a warning.." Blue groaned, pushing Ruby off of him.

"My bad.." Silver said sarcastically, turning to everyone as he watched them all get up. "Thanks for coming, but this really doesn't concern you guys."

"Oh, this ungrateful bastard doesn't want our help? Fine. We tried." Ruby turned on his heels, walking away, but Blue grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"We're not just gonna walk out on them. Silver, we're going to help you, whether you want our help or not."

Sighing, Silver re-adjusted his focus, putting his glasses on.

"Silver, do you want Gold back, or not?" Marina said impatiently, tapping her foot.

In one fluid movement, Silver flipped Marina over on her back, as she collided against the hard tile floor.

Out of shock, she gasped for air, trying to get up, but Silver had her in a chokehold.

"Don't try to move.." he murmured in her ear. "It'll be more painful. And the more you struggle, the more I'll be tempted to kill you, understand? So don't fuck with me."

Marina blinked several times and nodded.

"Good. Now tell me where the key to the cage is."

"Over there," she limply pointed to a small box in the corner of the room.

"Lyra," Silver called, as Lyra ran to get it.

"Wait!" Marina pleaded, and everyone stopped to listen. "Before you open that, there's someone I'd like you all to meet." She gave another dark smile, as a tall man who resembled Gold came walking into the room.


	22. Losing Sight

"Wait!" Marina pleaded, and everyone stopped to listen. "Before you open that, there's someone I'd like you all to meet."

She gave another twisted smile, as a tall man who resembled Gold came walking into the room.

"Is that.. Eason?" Lyra's eyes went wide. "Why did you bring him here?" she searched frantically for the answer in Marina's face, but her face was hard to read.

"Ehh, lots of reasons. It's difficult to explain, so I'll let Eason do the talking." Marina's tense expression eased up as Silver slowly released her. He watched as Eason made his way over to the cage Gold was trapped in, and sat in front of it.

"Hey bro," Eason smiled a charming smile at his brother, as Gold stared at him with a blank face.

"Bro?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Gold, this guy is your brother?"

"Oh, we're much more than brothers, right Gold?" his grin spread wider across his face, but Gold kept his mouth shut.

Lyra took in a big gulp, feeling worried. In mere seconds, Silver was right in front of Eason, grabbing his shirt collar with his hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass right now?" he yelled, raising one of his fists.

"What are you taking about? I just came to see Gold. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why doesn't he look happy to see you?" Blue inquired, putting his hands on his hips.

"He's just a little surprised, that's all." Eason, throughout the whole conversation never stopped smiling.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," Silver threatened, raising his fist even higher.

"Or what?" he challenged, fearlessly.

"Wait, Silver, let him go!" Lyra ran over to them and the two males both stopped to look down at the smaller girl.

"No way. Are you siding with him?"

"Silver, _trust_ me." She pleaded.

Sighing, Silver let go, but wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Lyra, long time no see," Eason patted her on the shoulder, but Lyra shrugged him off.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends. You've got a lot of nerve walking in here."

"Oh?" Eason crossed his arms over his chest. "How so? All I wanted to do was see my baby brother."

"Don't pull any of that crap with me! And don't even stand here pretending that you're innocent! You made both mine and Gold's life a living hell! You have absolutely no shame, and no conscious! You didn't even say sorry!"

"Why would I bother to apologize? I didn't do anything."

Lyra gave Silver a look, signaling that it was okay to proceed with what he was about to do, and Silver got the message loud and clear, kicking Eason in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing up some blood.

"Oy, that hurt, you!" he struggled to stand up, but managed to hit Silver in the head with his elbow. "Why do you care so much about Gold, anyway?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Silver kicked him in the crotch this time, and Eason fell to the ground. Silver then started kicking him while he was down, growing angrier with each kick.

"Stop it, Silver! You're hurting him!" Gold cried, watching in horror.

Everyone turned to look at the caged boy, and his hands instantly flew to his mouth.

"Gold.. Are you..?" Lyra wasn't able to finish her question, too amazed at the fact that Gold wasn't enjoying this.

Silver turned back to look at him. "Are you out of your mind? This guy practically molested you, and you're saying that you want me to _stop_? He's the one who hurt you! I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine!"

"Who told you about that..?"

Silver's eyes grew wide, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Um.. I just sort of had this feeling.. That's all.." he looked back at Lyra, and Lyra nodded her head appreciatively, thankful that he had covered for her.

"Regardless," Gold continued, "when did I ever say that I didn't want him to touch me? When did I say that I didn't like it? Tell me when I said that! I don't want you to hurt him, period! He's still my brother after all, when it comes down to it. And I'll still love him, no matter what."

"Gold, you can't be serious.." Ruby took a few steps toward the cage he was in, as Blue followed. " He's your brother! What makes you think it's okay for him to do that type of stuff to you?"

Gold shrugged, as the chains around him made a clinking sound.

"Um, I know this might be a little personal, but.. how many times have you had sex with him exactly..?" Blue was curious, even though he was afraid of the answer.

"Um.." Gold thought about it. "Twice."

Silver felt himself reach for the knife in his pocket, his expression void.

"Two times might be one too much." Wasting no time, he got on his knees and violently stabbed Gold's brother in miscellaneous places all over his body several times.

"What? No!" Lyra cried, as she heard an alarm suddenly go off. Everyone turned to see Marina with her fist pressed against a red button, smiling.

"You guys obviously can't handle this situation like adults, so I'll have security come and handle it for you. So unless you want to end up in a cage like poor Gold over there, you have five seconds to run."

"Shit! Gold!" Lyra opened the box in her hands and shoved the key into the lock on the cage, twisting and turning it rapidly. She turned to face everyone else now, panicking. "It won't move!"

Smirking, Marina jingled the real set of keys in her hands. "Gotcha."

"Fuck it!" running out of options, Ruby attempted to carry the cage out himself, lifting it up over his back. Blue ran to help as well, holding the other side and running as fast as they could.

"Come on, Lyra!" Ruby screamed. "We don't have time to stop!"

"But what about Silver?" she frantically tried to pull Silver's arm to leave, but when she did, the knife he was holding went straight into her leg. Coming to his senses, Silver started to hear the alarms and the bright red flashes of lights spinning around the room.

Quickly, he picked up Lyra in his arms and ran, leaving the knife behind.

**So I was recently talking to Onee-chan, and I was telling her how I really didn't want to do this story anymore, and for her not to be surprised when I end this fic with a lot of questions unanswered. Just a heads up to you all, as well.**


	23. Loneliness

"**Finish this story the way **_**you**_** want to, not the way other people expect you to." Gahh. ;_; That makes me want to cry. Thanks, Rickie. *goes straight to work on revising the ending ***

"You know, I'm starting to think that that's not working.." Blue said observantly, as he watched Ruby bang on the lock to Gold's cage with a hard stone. Ruby looked up at him and wiped his forehead, full of sweat.

"Got any better ideas?"

"No, but-"

"Good, then shut up." He went back to banging on the cage, and Blue just sighed.

"Hey, did you get it yet?" Lyra asked, limping in Ruby's living room with a bandage wrapped around her thigh.

"Nahh, not yet, but I'm workin' on it. Honestly, how does he sleep through all this banging?" Ruby wondered, watching as Gold slept soundly with his head leaned up against the side of the cage.

"He's been through a lot recently. He must be worn out."

"Yeah, maybe. But I still can't get over the fact that he and his brother-"

"Hey!" Lyra cut Ruby off, running her finger across her throat in one fluid motion. She jerked her head over to Silver, who was sulking in a chair at the dining room table, reminding him to not speak about it with Silver around.

"Right. Yeah, sorry.. I'll just let it go."

Lyra smiled, and took a seat next to Ruby. She pulled out a set of pliers and started chopping away at Gold's chains.

"Ruby.." she started, not looking at anything but the chains. "Do you love him?"

"Huh?" Ruby was caught off guard by her question, but answered it anyway. "Of course. But I've come to realize that I don't love him as half as much as Silver does."

"Oh.. What makes you say that?"

"Because. I'd never be brave enough to murder his brother just to defend-"

"I DIDN'T MURDER HIM!" Silver got up abruptly, banging his fists on the table. Gold slowly opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

Sighing, Silver put his head back down on the table.

"Come on," Lyra went to go open a window, as a fresh breeze blew in. "It's okay. We know you didn't murder anyone."

Silver brought his head up to gaze at her. "Are you sure you should be walking on that leg right now, Lyra?"

"Oh please. Since when have you cared about my well-being? I'll be fine. Worse things have happened."

"You keep saying that.." Silver noticed, putting his head down again.

"Because it keeps my outlook on life brighter, even in times like this."

Silver didn't respond, even when Lyra started poking him with her finger.

"Come on! I'm bored! Let's go dye your hair again."

Silver groaned.

"It's still pink, y'know?" Lyra said, knowing that would get his attention. It worked, because Silver sat up faster than ever.

"Do you even know how to dye hair?"

"Worse things have happened." She shrugged, leading him to the bathroom as he followed.

Silver made a skeptical face. "What does that even mean? I don't think that applies in this situation!"

"Oy, Silver, your boyfriend's stuck in a cage, and all you can think about it dying your stupid pink hair?" Ruby said harshly, watching Gold watch him try to get him out.

"Ruby shut your mouth already! I'm trying to cheer him up!"

"No, he's right," Silver sighed, walking back to the table. Lyra grabbed his hand before he could, taking him into the bathroom anyway.

"Since when did they become friends? I thought they hated each other.." Gold wondered, still watching Ruby.

"Don't know, don't care," Ruby did one last try on the lock, and it finally cracked, swinging the door open.

"Finally!" Exhausted, Ruby collapsed on his back, as Gold crawled out and climbed on top of him.

"Thanks Brendan!" he gave him a hug, resting his head on his chest.

"Gold, you might not want to be so affectionate towards me. Silver might get the wrong idea, and I might be tempted to do something that I shouldn't."

"Hm? Like what?" Gold looked at him curiously, and after that Ruby couldn't contain himself. He was just too cute.

"Like this," Lifting him up, Ruby set Gold down on the top of the cage and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"You guys have no shame. I'm going home." Grabbing his coat, Blue walked out of the door, right when Lyra walked in on them making out. Furious, she threw the hair dye bottle at Ruby's head, and he fell backward.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head, as Lyra grabbed his hand.

"You're coming with me. You need to stay as far away from Gold as possible, especially when you're just gonna go and do stuff like that."

"Where are we going?"

"To get more hair dye. And by the way, you're paying for it."

"Aww man! Lyra!" Ruby whined, as they both left.

Silver walked out just then to find Gold still sitting on the top of the cage.

"Hi," he waved, as Gold smiled and waved back. "I'm sorry for everything.."

"Don't be sorry, Silver. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I might have.. possibly.. killed.." Silver looked down, not being able to finish.

"Oh, is that why you're so upset? Silver, forget about it. That can't be helped."

"Hmm.." Silver leaned against the cage, his back facing Gold. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything. What is it?"

"How did you end up being so close to your brother? So close, in fact, that you ended up having sex with him?"

"Ahh.." Gold smiled again. "I loved him. But at the time, I confused brotherly love with serious love. Our dad was abusive, so doing that sort of thing was just a way for us to escape. We would kiss each other, and touch each other-"

"Gold." Silver cut him off, shutting his eyes really tight out of frustration. "Spare me the details."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is probably hard for you to hear, right?"

Silver turned to him then, kissing him with so much force that after a while Gold had to push him away.

"Silver, that's a little rough, even for you."

"I'm sorry, I just- I love you so much. I only want you to want me for the rest of your life. I don't want you to look at anyone else. Just love me, and be with me forever.

"Do you remember the last time you said something like that to me?"

Silver looked up, trying to remember. "No, I don't."

"Well, I do, and it was after I saved you from almost killing yourself in your bathtub that one time."

"Ah. That was sort of bittersweet, because that same day you agreed to go back out with me again."

"Yeah," Gold leaned back, putting his head against his shoulder. "And now you won't ever have to be alone."

Smirking, Silver stroked Gold's hair with his fingers.

'_I'm still alone, Gold..'_

**Also, Phaedra, why do you review my stories so fast? O.o Within an hour of posting a new chapter, you're always the first one to read it. That's kind of exciting. xD**


	24. Almost There

**Merry Christmas, I guess..**

"Hi, guys." Ruby walked out into his backyard, where Silver, Lyra and Gold were hanging out in the grass; watching their Pokémon roam free.

Gold smiled at him, Lyra waved, and Silver just grunted, turning over to lie on his back.

"Still feeling depressed, I see." He took a spot next to him, observing his now blond hair with faded teal bangs.

"It's hard not to when fate seems determined to make my life miserable," Silver closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Lyra punched him in the arm. "Are you still thinking like that?"

He opened one eye. "Thinking like what?"

"Thinking like a person who's only got a week to live."

"Lyra, if I had a week to live, do you think I'd be so upset right now?"

She ignored him, getting back to her point. "We are masters of our own fate, Silver. Remember what I told you. Take a breath. Look at the world around you. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping-"

"And _I'm _trying to go to sleep. So shut the fuck up."

She rolled her eyes, as Ruby moved over to sit in front of her.

"So I see you fixed his hair. It looks much better."

"Thaaaanks." She grinned, full of charisma. She took out an mp3 player and started listening to music, giving one ear bud to Ruby so that they could share it together.

"Hmm.." Gold leaned back to look at his boyfriend's hair, but said nothing.

Silver noticed the silence, and sat up immediately. "Wait, you don't like it?"

"What, you mean your hair?" Gold looked up at it again, the blond seeming almost white and the teal appearing bright blue in the sunlight. "Don't jump to conclusions. It's fine, I guess." He looked away, and then jumped back as Silver was suddenly in front of him, staring at him with his piercing silver eyes. Sighing, Gold confessed.

"Okay, I hate it."

Standing up, Silver opened the screen door that connected the backyard to the house, running in to the bathroom.

Lyra took her music out, puzzled. "Oy, what'd you say to him Gold? Where is he going?"

Gold tensed up. "Why do you automatically assume that it was _me_ who said something to him?"

"Because you're really the only one who can affect him like that." Ruby stated, taking his music out as well.

"Well what about the time when he punched you?"

"That was on your behalf."

"What about when he murdered Eason?" Lyra asked.

"Also on Gold's behalf. You guys gotta understand that anything this guy does is always going to be for Gold. Always. I mean, you've been around him longer than I have, and I've already got him figured out more than you do."

Gold and Lyra exchanged uneasy glances, then looked back at Ruby, who brushed some hair out of his face.

"How long are you all planning on staying here anyway?"

"We'll leave tonight, if that's what you want." Lyra said defensively.

"That's not what I meant. You don't have to be such a bitch about it. I was just wondering."

"Well, then, there's your answer. And who are you calling a bitch?"

"Lyra, you're making me mad."

"Yeah? What else is new?" she popped a bubble she blew in her mouth, as the sound echoed in Ruby's and Gold's ears.

Silver came out just then, looking rather unsatisfied.

"What's wrong? Where'd you go?" Gold wondered.

"This shit won't come out!" he hissed through his teeth, scratching his hair.

"Obviously. What part of permanent hair dye don't you understand?" Lyra popped her gum again.

"Lyra, you're making me mad."

"Oh yeah? Join the club."

Gold, after hearing his friends arguing, burst into tiny fits of giggles. Everyone stopped to look at him with puzzled expressions.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Ruby wondered.

"Nothing, it's just that- You and Silver are so much alike! The way Lyra irritates you both, the way you dress, everything!"

"You left out the part that they both want to fuck you in the ass." Lyra stated, rather bluntly.

Gold blushed, shaking his head, as Silver grabbed both his and Lyra's hands, heading toward the door again.

"We've overstayed our welcome. Let's get out of here," he said, before slamming the front door shut once they walked out.

"Silver?" Gold called his name in the form of a question, with no clear reason why.

"What was that all about, pretty boy?" Lyra inquired.

"Crystal called. She said she wanted to talk to me; Said it was important."

"And are you really going to believe that?" her gum almost fell out of her mouth, as it went agape.

"Hey, why not? She might be wanting to apologize. She is my 'sister' after all."

"You're joking, right?" Lyra searched for the answer in Silver's face, but his face showed no signs of emotion.

"I'm assuming she's still at my old house. I'll just go to hear her out, y'know? Just to see what she wants."

"She locked your boyfriend in a cage! Unless you're going to go kill her like you did Eason, then-" Lyra froze, locking her eyes on Silver's stone-cold expression once more, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Get it now?"

She nodded once.

"Good, now if you're done talking, can we go?"

She nodded again.

"Wait, get what?" Gold wondered. "I'm lost."

"Nothing," Silver and Lyra said in unison, with Silver's voice more calm and Lyra's more panicky.

"Heyyyy!" he whined, clinging onto Silver's arm. "Don't keep secrets from meeee!"

Silver patted his head and kept walking.

"Don't worry, Gold. You'll know soon enough."

* * *

><p>As everyone walked into the house, they saw that everything was bare; lacking the spooky decorations Silver had once placed on the walls and furniture.<p>

"Whoa. No offense, but it looks scarier _this_ way." Gold commented, as Silver ignored him. He was a bit more preoccupied with something else at the moment, trying to find Marina.

"Crystal, are you here?" Lyra shouted, and in an instant she bolted down the stairs.

"How did you get in here?" she shouted back, out of breath.

Answering her question, Silver held up a set of keys in the air.

She did a sigh of relief, sliding down to the floor.

"What was that all about? And what's with all the bags and stuff?"

Marina shrugged, with her hair neatly pinned up, and suspiciously dressed for winter even though it was the summertime.

"Why are you here anyway? I wanted to talk to Silver. **Alone.**"

"If you have something to say, say it. What does it matter if Gold and Lyra are here?" Silver asked, impatient as always.

"Fine," she flitted to Silver's side immediately, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. I know I screwed things up- bad. I never meant for any of this to happen, nor did I want it to. Trust me when I say that everything I did, I did because I cared. I just went a little crazy in the end, that's all. And now I know that what I did was wrong. So I'm moving far away from here, and you'll never see me again."


	25. Starting Over

"What do you mean I'll never see you again? Where are you going?" Silver took a step away from her, but Marina was reluctant to let go.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "All I've been doing is hurting you and causing you all this trouble. I need help; that much is clear."

He sighed, mumbling under his breath "Well now it's going to be a lot harder now to kill you.."

Marina let him go, as she blinked her long eyelashes several times. "Excuse me? You were going to do what now?"

Silver shrugged, realizing that an attempt to cover up what he just slipped out wouldn't do any good. There was no way around her uncovering his real intentions now. She continued, despite how shocked she was.

"You were really going to kill me?"

He flipped out the sharp metal blade in his pocket. "I've got the knife and everything. The only thing I was really debating on was whether or not I should make your death quick and easy or slow and painful."

Marina smiled brightly, patting him on the shoulder. "I know I messed up a few things, but-"

"A _few_ things? Try my whole entire life!"

"No, Silver, you have your dad to thank for that!"

"Yes, but I have YOU to thank for making it ten times worse!"

Marina finally let her hands go from Silver's waist, biting her lip. She prayed that tears wouldn't fall. She already looked so weak.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen or anything. I'm _really_ trying to get away from you, Silver. I'm falling apart right now. You make me do the craziest things. I wasn't this type of person before we met-"

"Hold on." he shut his eyes really tight, furious. "You're blaming ME for how your life turned out?" He started to lurk towards her, backing her into a corner. "I didn't make you do anything! I didn't make you put Gold in a cage, or fall in love with me only to get your heart broken! I admire the fact that you like me so much, but you sure as hell picked the wrong guy to get close to. And anyway, it's too late to be bringing this up now! I mean there's not much anyone can do about it! The damage has already been done. To me, to Gold, to Lyra, and to yourself. And instead of blaming others for your own problems, try taking responsibility for them!"

Marina snapped then, pushing him away. "Like you're one to talk! Do you want to know what _your_ problem is, Silver?"

Silver laughed, rather amused, which startled Lyra and Gold because of his sudden mood swing. "If you named all the problems that I had, then we'd be here all day. But I don't think we have all day, because you have a plane to catch apparently."

"No, no! I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the problem; the one that outshines all the others. The one that you probably haven't even thought of, and the one that you most certainly overlooked."

Gold interrupted this time, out of pure curiosity. "And what could that be?"

Marina moved in closer to Gold, smiling.

"The problem with Silver is t hat he hates himself."

The whole room was silent, as everyone took her statement in. Silver, who was once smiling, frowned in mere seconds.

"How did you know that..?" he whispered, his face emotionless.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming. I'm right, aren't I? It makes sense once you think about it. There's no other logical explanation for your actions. I believe that you simply forced yourself to think that you were worthless, and when Gold broke up with you a year ago, it gave you an excuse to finally start self-abusing yourself. When in reality, losing Gold wasn't the reason why you wanted to die. It was **you**. Like I said before, Silver, you're the cause of everyone's problems- including your own." Marina grabbed her roll out suitcases and patted him on the back. "So take responsibility for them." She turned the door handle to go, but Silver caught her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"You knew I was planning on killing you from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Of course. Why else would you have come? I'm not stupid. The only reason you'd ever come back to me was so that you could get your revenge."

"If you knew that, then why did you call me over here to talk to you? And why did you act so surprised at first when I told you?"

"It keeps life interesting, I guess. Have you ever considered that maybe I _wanted_ to die? Besides, if I hadn't have said that I was leaving, you wouldn't have listened to me otherwise."

Silver sighed, letting her hand go.

"Are you done trying to stop me?"

"Yeah. You're going to leave, no matter what."

Marina's face showed a sign of real emotion for the first time, remembering why she ever made the decision to hang around him in the first place.

"You know.. Silver.." she started, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I really loved you."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't be leaving right now."

She turned her back to him now, a creepy twisted smile appearing on her face.

"Well then. I guess I really didn't love you that much." And with that she left, shutting the door behind her.

**The End**


End file.
